


Střípky naděje

by Highly_Amateurish_Occultism



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Amateurish_Occultism/pseuds/Highly_Amateurish_Occultism
Summary: 'Věděla, že se blíží, její smysly jí také prozradily, že se jedná o upíra, ale nechtěla si dělat zbytečné naděje, přece jenom to mohl být kterýkoliv jiný upír, ne jenom Emiel Regis. Odstrkovala dál hosty z cesty. Nemůže to být Regis, připomněla si. Onen upír už byl několik let mrtví, co let vždyť už celá dekáda uběhla od nešťastného incidentu na hradě Stygga.Najednou Adriana na chvilku zapomněla dýchat. Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy stál zády k ní ponořený do diskuze s nějakým půlelfem. Měl na sobě stejné oblečení jako, když ho viděla naposledy v Toussaintu. Adriana si také uvědomila další fakt. Slušelo mu to, tak moc mu to slušelo, stejně jako před lety.'
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfikce o Regisovi a mojem OC. Pravděpodobně jich bude vícero, tohle je zatím jen kratší vedlejší povídka.  
> Už nějakou dobu čtu fanfikce o Regisovi a konečně jsem se dostala k tomu, také něco napsat, tak snad to bude stát za to.
> 
> Mám ještě jedno upozornění, tedy spíše prosbu. Vzhledem k tomu, že je to moje první fanfikce, přiznám se, že mám trochu problém s gramatikou. Pokud tedy náhodou narazíte na chybu, nebuďte shovívaví, ale vmeťte mi ji do tváře (tedy do komentářů), ať ji můžu opravit a do příště se polepšit. A v podstatě uvítám jakoukoliv konstruktivní kritiku. Děkuji

Na knížecím hradě Maezyrm právě probíhala hostina. Bylo to na začátku horkého léta, tak se pořádala venku na nádvoří. Většina hostů už byla na místě, pouze pár opozdilců si dávalo na čas. Jedna z honosně oblečených mladých dam právě mluvila s knížetem, na jehož počest se slavilo. Kníže ji moc neposlouchal, nestydatě jí hleděl do výstřihu a brzo se vydal vítat další hosty. Dáma se poté nepozorovaně vzdálila od hodujících a vydala se na cimbuří hradu. Proplétala se tmavými hradními chodbami a spěchala po dlouhých kamenných schodech. Její podpatky klapaly o tvrdou zem a musela si vyhrnout dlouhou sukni své róby, aby oni nezakopla. Na první pohled to nebylo vidět, ale pohybovala se velmi rychle. Skutečně velmi rychle na ženu na tak vysokých podpatcích.  
Když konečně dosáhla nejvyššího stupně hradu, namířila si to směrem k nejbližší věži. Byla to spíše jen taková věžička na okraji cimbuří, která se dřív používala jako strážní věž. Dala se obývat, ale nebylo v ní moc místa, díky tlusté zdi a těžkým dveřím působila spíše jako vězení. Žena zaklepala na silné dubové dveře a čekala, za chvilku se otevřeli a za dveřmi stál malý asi dvanáctiletý blonďáček.  
„Dobrý den paní Adriano,“ pronesl vychovaně.  
„Dobrý den Damiáne, přišla jsem tě vyzvednout jako hosta na dnešní oslavu.“  
„Takže otec mi dovolí tam jít?“  
„Ano, mluvila jsem s ním a nic proti tomu nenamítá.“  
Vydali se společně po hradbách ke schodům, Damián následoval Adrianu a trochu nedůvěřivě si ji prohlížel. „Smím se zeptat na otázku ohledně vašeho vzhledu?“   
„Co tak najednou? Ale ano samozřejmě, že můžeš.“  
„Vypadáte dneska trochu zvláštně, skoro sem nepoznal váš obličej,“ na chvilku se zarazil, ale pak nesměle pokračoval, „vaše líčení je skutečně… neobvyklé.“ Adriana se zasmála nad upřímnou snahou chlapce ji neurazit. „To je v pořádku, dneska tu nejsem sama za sebe, hraji přece roli,“ mrkla na chlapce. „Vypadáte jako ty šlechtičny co se vždy nahromadí vedle mého otce, smějí se hrozně nahlas a pomlouvají se navzájem.“ „Vážně? V tom případě jsem odvedla dobrou práci. Tak pojď a neloudej se, už se začíná stmívat,“ řekla Adriana, vydala se zpět do hradu a malý Damián spěchal za ní. Cesta dolů trvala déle. Přestože scházeli, už několikáté schodiště, Ariadna nebyla ani trochu zadýchaná, ovšem Damián za ní měl problém stačit jejímu ráznému kroku. Ve chvíli kdy procházeli tmavými chodbami, ji musel chytit za ruku, aby nezakopnul. Jeho oči na rozdíl od ní nedokázali vidět ve tmě.

Když se konečně objevili na nádvoří, slunce už zacházelo za obzor a obloha byla plná červenajících se mraků. Adriana poslala Damiána pozdravit otce a hrát si s ostatními dětmi, zatímco ona se vydala vítat hosty. Zdravila se se známými a podávala si ruce s neznámými, povídala si, smála se nad jejich vtipy a kontrolovala situaci. Po půlhodině měla dokonalý přehled o tom kdo na hostině je a proč zde je. Až najednou ji zarazil zvláštní pocit, který zabrnkal na její upíří smysly jako na rozladěnou loutnu. Jeden z hostů nebyl člověk, co víc zdál se jí povědomý. Prodírala se davem a najednou ucítila povědomou vůní bylinek, bylo to, jakoby jí praštily časy dávno minulé přes nos. Věděla, že se blíží, její smysly jí také prozradily, že se jedná o upíra, ale nechtěla si dělat zbytečné naděje, přece jenom to mohl být kterýkoliv jiný upír, ne jenom Emiel Regis. Odstrkovala dál hosty z cesty. Nemůže to být Regis, připomněla si. Onen upír už byl několik let mrtví, co let vždyť už celá dekáda uběhla od nešťastného incidentu na hradě Stygga.

Najednou Adriana na chvilku zapomněla dýchat. Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy stál zády k ní ponořený do diskuze s nějakým půlelfem. Měl na sobě stejné oblečení jako, když ho viděla naposledy v Toussaintu. Adriana si také uvědomila další fakt. Slušelo mu to, tak moc mu to slušelo, stejně jako před lety. Zamrkala a zkousla si ret, bylo to už tak dlouho, ale všechny city co k němu měla tehdy, se naráz vrátili a udeřili jako zákeřná vlna tsunami. Okamžitě se jí rozbušilo srdce, ale uklidnila se, na tyhle věci teď nebyl čas, musela zůstat ve střehu.  
Chvilku tam jen stála a pohrávala si s jedním se svých zdobených prstenů.   
Ale snad by si s ním mohla alespoň popovídat, ne? Přece jenom ani upíři nevstávají z mrtvých každý den.

„Dobrý večer, zdá se, že vás sem ještě nepotkala. Dovolte mi přivítat vás na slavnosti knížecích narozenin.“ S touhle větou se vmísila do konverzace upíra a dlouhovlasého půlelfa. Oba vypadali trochu podrážděni, že byl jejich rozhovor přerušen. Půlelf ale plynule přešel do zdvořilé konverzace, pouze Regis se zahleděl na Adrianu, jakoby si nebyl jistý kam ji zařadit. Přece jenom její líčení bylo dnes tak silné, že fungovalo v podstatě jako maskování. I přesto mladá upírka věděla, že ji poznal, upíří smysly mu museli její identitu prozradit okamžitě. „Doufám, že jsem nepřerušila důležitý rozhovor,“ pronesla Adriana. Nic lepšího ji v tu chvíli nenapadlo, navíc přítomnost půlelfa situaci nepomáhala. „Vidím, že pijete Toussaintské červené,“ nadhodila z ničeho nic a ukázala na Regisovu číši s vínem. Moc dobře věděla, jaké vína se dnes podávají a červené měli jedině Toussaintské.  
„Jestli máte rád Toussaintské vína musíte určitě ochutnat bílé Corvo Bianco, je to skutečná rarita, jedno z nejlepších co zde dnes večer máme. Pojďte, než se všechno vypije.“ „Velmi rád,“ souhlasil Regis. „Výborně,“ zašvitořila vesele Adriana, chytila upíra za ruku a táhla ho pryč od půlelfa, který vypadal poněkud uraženě, že byl takhle rychle vyměněn za číši vína. Místo u knížecího stolu kde se ono víno podávalo, ale skončili oba upíři na opuštěné terase dál od všech hostů.

Adriana se ještě rozhlížela, jestli není někdo poblíž, také kontrolovala situaci a Damiána, který trávil čas pobíháním s knížecími psy, společně s ostatními dětmi. Zatím co se ještě rozhlížela, Regis se díval na ni. „Rád tě vidím,“ pronesl a Adriana se rychle vzpamatovala a začala mu věnovat pozornost. „To bych měla říkat já,“ zasmála se a okamžitě starého přítele objala.   
Odtáhla se, ale stále držela staršího upíra za ramena a nestydatě si ho prohlížela. „Jak?“ řekla tiše. Regis se jen pobaveně usmál, nad jejím upřímným zmateným výrazem. „Mohu vysvětlit,“ řekl, když ho konečně pustila. Jakoby si teprve v tu chvíli uvědomila, jak blízko se před chvíli nacházeli a její tváře jemně zčervenaly. Díky bohu za ten silný pudr, pomyslela si.

„To by si měl. A mělo by to být skutečně dobré vysvětlení,“ prohlížela si ho dál Adriana, jakoby se snad měl každou chvíli rozplynout. „Zdá se, že mám štěstí na dobré přátele,“ řekl a dopil svůj pohár vína.  
„A to je vše?“ „Když se to shrne, tak v podstatě ano. Těsně před tím, než byl hrad Stygga doslova smazán z povrchu zemského společně se mnou ve formě těžko schopné života, pomohl mi jeden ze starých přátel. Jen díky němu jsem mohl znovu zregenerovat.“  
Adriana zmatená novými informacemi začala přecházet sem a tam „někdo z našich ti pomohl? Ale jak? Ani já sem nevěděla, co se stalo, než se rozšířili zvěsti. A podle toho co jsem slyšela od Geralta,“ najednou se odmlčela, nechtěla být netaktní a říct, že to co z něj zbylo, nebylo schopné ani regenerace.   
„Byl to dlouhý a těžký proces a strávil jsem tím v podstatě posledních deset let. Chápu tvé překvapení, ale-„  
„Ale rád by ses od toho posunul, samozřejmě. V tom případě bychom si raději měli na tvůj návrat připít a zbytek té historie mi dopovíš někdy jindy.“ Ariadna se zasmála a mávla na jednoho ze sluhů, roznášejících víno. Získala od něj další číši a dokonce celou láhev bílého Corvo Bianco. „O tom víně jsem nelhala, skutečně je to jedno z nejlepších z Toussaintu. Přece jenom náš kníže si žije,“ řekla a nalila oběma plné číše až po okraj. Tichý hlásek v hlavě jí připomněl, že by pít neměla, utišila ho tím, že si pořádně přihnula. Regis se naopak napil pouze decentně, zatím co z Ariadny nespustil oči. Ariadna si toho všimla a zalitovala, že to tolik přehnala s líčidly. Zmalovala se hlavně proto, aby ji měli problém rozpoznat později, až ji budou hledat. Taky aby zapadla mezi jisté dvorní dámy, které házeli okem po knížeti kdykoliv prošly kolem. Její šaty měli hluboký výstřih, na který nebyla zvyklá, také si na krk pověsila příliš velký a těžký šperk, který působil jako magnet. Fungoval, málokterý muž se jí díval do očí. Měla vypadat jako laciná holka bez titulu, co se snaží vecpat do knížecí postele, zatímco je jeho manželka nezvěstná. Až se z hostiny nenápadně vypaří, všichni si měli myslet, že se někde peleší s někým významným. Teď si připadala trapně, nebyla zvyklá nic z toho nosit. Neměla tušení, jestli vůbec vypadá atraktivně nebo jen přeplácaně.

Opřeli se o zábradlí terasy a dívali se na skoro zapadlé slunce a Regis chválil Toussaintské víno. Mluvil jako vždy vzdělaně a záhy se ukázalo, že o daném víně ví mnohem víc než Adriana, která si teď pouze užívala jeho přítomnost. Právě přemýšlela, jak je možné, že vždy stojí tak vzpřímeně a vždy najde ty správné slova, ať už mluví o čemkoliv, možná to mu pomáhá i jeho hlas, přece jenom mohla by ho poslouchat, i kdyby povídal úplné nesmysly. Muzikanti, kteří doteď hráli decentní a spíše ambientní hudbu, si pravděpodobně, také trochu přihnuli alkoholu, protože začali hrát rytmičtější kousky a ovínění hosté to ocenili, našli si partnera a tančily na plácku pod třešněmi.

„Deset let válení se bůhví kde a regenerovat, potom musí jednomu ztuhnout záda, ne?“ začala Adriana. Regis samozřejmě narážku pochopil a odstoupil od zábradlí, „v tom případě abychom zjistili, zdali ještě umím tancovat,“ prohlásil a nabídl dívce ruku. Tančit rozhodně nezapomněl, tančil mnohem líp než Adriana, která se trochu zastyděla a snažila se mu nešlápnout na nohu. Ovšem zatímco Regis tančil bez chyby, Adriana je nutila tančit mnohem živěji a krásně se smála.

Regisovi vyvstala v paměti vzpomínka, když ji viděl tančit o mnoho let dříve. Nebyla tam žádná kapela, jen Marigold sedící u ohně, který drnkal něco na tu svou elfí loutnu. I tak ale Adriana tančila, jako by jí hráli nejlepší muzikanti. I teď když na sobě měla temné oční stíny, rudou rtěnku a další líčidla, které ji přidaly, alespoň pět let, k tomu navíc příliš těžké a přehnané šperky, z ní sršelo mládí. Až na oči, když se jí podíval do očí, uvědomil si, kolik od jejich posledního setkání uběhlo let. Zestárla, možná ne fyzicky, upíři vypadají mladě velmi dlouho, ale oči ji prozradily.

Zatímco tančili, někdo začal zapalovat poblíž zavěšené louče. Regis a Ariadna automaticky odtančili o kousek dál, aby jejich absence stínu nevzbuzovala pozornost. Tančili dlouho, když muzikanti zvolnili tempo, oni také, nakonec přešli do jednoduchého ploužení kolem. Adriana zatoužila položit si hlavu na jeho hruď, ale tak daleko bohužel nebyli. Nikdy se tak daleko nedostali. Když si to připomněla, přepadla ji melancholická nálada. „Byla jsem se podívat na hrad Stygga. Tedy na to co zbylo,“ začala Adriana. „Bylo to asi dva nebo tři dny potom co se to stalo, ale nebylo tam nic, vůbec nic, jakoby ten pitomý hrad nikdy neexistoval. Myslela jsem, že jsem jen nenašla to správné místo, bloudila sem kolem dlouho, než sem narazila na Geralta, Yennefer a, a taky Ciri. To oni mi všechno pověděli.“ Regis neodpovídal. „Ty jsi ji potkal, že?“ Ujišťovala se Adriana. Když poprvé potkala Geralta a zbytek hansy na jejich šílené výpravě nevěřila, že ji někdy najdou, ale podařilo se jim to, udělali proto všechno. Teď chtěla vědět, jestli ji Regis předtím než zemřel, alespoň viděl.   
„Ano, potkali jsme se v jedné z komnat, byla vystrašená, ale snažila se to nedat najevo.“ Najednou jeho hlas posmutněl, „nedivím se jí, v tu chvíli jsem se nechoval zrovna,“ přerušil se, „příčetně.“ Adriana pochopila a než si uvědomila, co dělá, natáhla k němu ruce, aby ho znovu objala.

Přesně v tu samou chvíli se za ní ozval hlas, který ji vrátil zpět do reality, „paní Adriano, vím, že jste říkala, že mám čekat na znamení, ale slunce už dávno zašlo.“ Adriana ztuhla na místě a neotočila se, dál se dívala do očí Regisovi, zatímco promluvila k malému Damiánovi. „Ano, máš pravdu, teď utíkej za ostatními dětmi a řekni jim, že půjdeš odvést psy a skutečně je odvedeš, pak to vezmeš oklikou kolem hodovního stolu, až ke stájím, tam na mě počkej, rozumíš?“ „Ano, paní,“ řekl kluk vychovaně a odběhl. Adriana si vydechla a nervózně odskočila od Regise, „obávám se, že se budeme muset rozloučit, ale možná bys mě mohl, alespoň doprovodit?“  
„Samozřejmě, paní Adriano,“ řekl a potlačil smích. „Ale prosím tebe,“ zasmála se Adriana. „Vyká mi, protože si myslí, že jsem šlechtična a musela jsem si zvolit jiné jméno, za chvíli bude tohle jméno jedno z nejhledanějších v knížectví.“ „Skutečně?“ podivil se Regis, stále se pobaveně usmíval a nabídl své společnici rámě, „v tom případě si možná měla zajít dál než jen přesunout jedno písmeno.“ „Popravdě jsem vůbec nečekala, že věci zajdou až takhle daleko, chtěla jsem jen, aby mé jméno znělo méně cizokrajně,“ povzdechla si Adriana a vedla Regise od terasy k třešňovým stromům a velkým obloukem ke koňským stájím, poblíž vstupní brány. Po očku sledovala knížete, všimla si, že se kolem něj vystřídalo několik podezřele vyhlížejících jedinců. Měli na sobě příliš mnoho cvočků, kůže a přesek pro banket. Hlavně je ale prozradili vysoké jezdecké boty, ty mezi vyparáděnými hosty působily jako pěst na oko. „Kruci, zdá se, že jsme tančili příliš dlouho,“ prohlásila Adriana a zrychlila krok.  
„Vypadají jako lovci nebo špehové.“  
„Pravděpodobně obojí,“ souhlasila dívka a zatáhla je oba do temného zákoutí zahrady. „Vlastně vím, co jsou zač, je to knížecí speciální sebranka kriminálníků, která ho zbavuje nežádaných problémů, říká se jim lovci, ale pokud vím, zvířata loví jen mimo pracovní dobu. Nevadilo by ti se proměnit na dým? Bude to bezpečnější,“ ptala se upírka nervózně a rozhlížela se kolem. „Tak proto to temné zákoutí mezi rozkvetlými třešněmi,“ řekl Regis, který si klidně a nezaujatě prohlížel květy nejbližšího stromu. „Co sis myslel? Lovci si budou myslet, že jsme jen jeden ze záletných párů a my zatím-„ zastavila se uprostřed věty, „tedy já… Ty se mnou samozřejmě jít nemusíš.“ „Nemusím, ale rád bych šel. Jsem od přírody zvědavá osoba.“ Adriana se na něj podívala. Zatímco ona se snažila řešit vážnou situaci, Regis vypadal, že se baví. Stále držel v ruce číši s vínem a na tváři měl pobavený úsměv.  
„Tak, pojďme,“ povzdechla si a oba se vypařili jako pára nad vařícím hrncem.

Znovu se zhmotnili, až vedle knížecích stájí. Damián už na ně čekal uvnitř a nervózně přešlapoval sem a tam. „Konečně!“ zvolal, když zahlédl Adrianu, jak vychází zpoza dřevěné stěny. „Tiše,“ sykla dívka a zamířila k jedné z čerstvých hromádek sena. „Je kůň připravený?“ „Ano,“ souhlasil Damián a nedůvěřivě se díval na Regise, zatímco Adriana vyhrabala z kupky sena koženou tašku a přehodila si ji přes rameno. A pak znovu vnořila ruce do útrob sena. Damiánovi došla trpělivost a skončil s přehnanou dvorní slušností. „Můžete si laskavě pohnout? Matka na nás čeká, můj otec mě chce zavřít do věže a vy sebou taháte nějakého pobudu,“ ukázal prstem na Regise.   
„Damiáne, prstem se neukazuje, je to neslušné,“ řekla chladně Adriana. „Raději se přezuj,“ dodala a podala mu vysoké jízdní boty, právě vyhrabané ze sena. Adriana si také vyměnila lodičky za cestovní obuv, bohužel neměla čas si převléknout šaty. Už tak nestíhali a lovci se podle Regise vyhlížejícího ze dveří, blížili směrem k nim. „Na koně, rychle!“ Adriana vzala koně za uzdu a obratně vyskočila do sedla i v těžkých, širokých šatech. „Podej mi ho, díky,“ řekla kvapně, zatímco jí Regis předával malého Damiána, který byl na koně spíše hozen než vysazen. Ariadna si naposledy upravila tašku, poučila malého šlechtice, kde se má chytit a Regis zatím otevřel dveře stáje. Přesně v moment kdy pobídla koně k běhu z místa, zaslechla blížící se kroky v těžké cestovní obuvi. Kůň se hnal tryskem ven, směrem do temnot noci. Ariadna ho navigovala skrz hlavní bránu, která byla otevřená podle domluvy. Chvíli jeli po hlavní cestě, ale rychle zabočili na jednu z vedlejších stezek, které vedly do temného lesa.

Hnali se lesem závodní rychlostí, Ariadna věděla, že je sledují. „Drže se,“ opakovala Damiánovi a snažila se ohlédnout a zjistit jak daleko jsou pronásledovatelé. Mohla je slyšet, ale ne vidět. Byli už celkem daleko od hlavní cesty. Začala si pohrávat z myšlenkou, že zastaví koně a na knížecí muže si počká. Byla by to jednoduchá práce, bála se však, že mají kuše a ve tmě moc dobře nevidí, mohli by trefit Damiána. Také se nechtěla pokud možno prozradit před malým knížecím synkem. Raději se k chlapcovy přitiskla, aby ho případně chránila svým tělem. Les byl temný, chladný, kromě zvuků kopyt, také velmi tichý a pouze měsíc jim zářil na cestu. Ticho proťal svist kožených křídel. Ariadna zatajila dech a popohnala koně. Smrt, která čekala na lidi za ní, mohla v podstatě cítit.   
Slyšela šustění křídel a tlumený výkřik, který okamžitě utichl, dál bylo slyšet jen zoufalé zaržání koně, který ztratil jezdce. Jedině upíří uši mohly zaslechnout další výkřiky z dálky. Muži padali jako stébla trávy a Ariadna, přesně věděla kdo je kosí. V duchu děkovala za úplněk.   
Když dozněli poslední výkřiky pronásledovatelů, zpomalila koně, přece jenom ho nechtěla uhnat. Damián si něco zaskuhral pro sebe a držel se křečovitě koňské hřívy, bál se. Adriana na něj mluvila, ale moc to nepomáhalo.  
Teď když jeli klusem si mohla lépe prohlédnout les, ale popravdě to moc zajímavý pohled nebyl, dostali se mezi jednotvárné jehličnany, naopak nebe dneska skýtalo nádherný výhled. Mléčně bílé kolo měsíce zářilo a Adriana zatoužila vzlétnout. Moc dobře věděla, že Regis prolétá blízko nich a stráží cestu, nemohla ho vidět, ale slyšet. Také by ráda protáhla křídla a úplňkový let s Regisem byl jeden ze zážitků, který se neodmítá. Snad příště, pomyslela si a soustředila se zase na cestu, musela si teď vzpomenout na několik důležitých odboček.

*  
Jeli už alespoň dvě hodiny, Damián byl prokřehlý, kůň unavený a Adriana celá ztuhlá, naštěstí dorazili na místo.  
„Co to proboha je?“ zeptal se malý Damián opovržlivě. Zuby mu drkotali a veškeré jeho manýry už dávno odnesl studený vzduch, tvrdé sedlo koně a strach. Pohled, který se mu teď naskytl, byla poslední kapka. „Proč stojíme u nějaké staré barabizny, máme jet do Let Irna!“ postěžoval si nahlas. „Je mi líto, ale dnes přespíme zde. Do Let Irna se vydáme, až ráno.“ Adriana slezla s koně a nabídla ruku Damiánovi. Ten se díval z největším odporem na starý, polorozpadlý dům na okraji bažin. „Tady?! Tady se přece spát nedá! Slíbila jste mi, že mě vezmete k matce!“ Damián odmítal slézt s koně a najednou se jeho naštvanost proměnila na strach. „Kam jste mě to odvezla?“ zeptal se potichu. „Věř mi, vypadá to hůř než to skutečně je a navíc na tomhle místě tě nikdo nenajde.“ Poslední věta zapůsobila kontraproduktivně, malí Damián jen smutně odvětil „no právě.“ Adriana si povzdechla a sundala dítě z koně, vzala ho do náručí jednou rukou a druhou vzala otěže hnědáka. Vydala se k domu, který už se pomalu stával součástí bažin, před kterými se nacházel.  
Když uvazovala koně do stáje, která byla pravděpodobně dvakrát starší než ona, Damián přestal protestovat, položil si hlavu na její rameno a zavřel oči. V tu samou chvíli se před ní zhmotnil Regis, tak neslyšně, že se ho málem lekla. Pohladil koně po šíji a věnovali si s Adrianou krátký pohled, pak začal koně odstrojovat, zatímco se Adriana vydala do domu. V domě byla zima, stěny byli staré a rozpadali se, některé okna chyběli. Adriana, ale odněkud vyhrabala kvalitní kožešiny, které byli snad medvědí, podle toho jak byli tlusté a teplé. Našla nejvíce zachovalí pokoj, do kterého táhlo mnohem méně než do všech ostatních. Tam Damiána zabalila do kožešin až po uši a nechala ho spát. Stejně jí usínal, už na rameni.

Upírka našla sud z odstátou vodou a umyla si v něm obličej od líčidel. Chvíli nad vodou stála, jakoby snad mohla vidět svůj odraz. Když si uvědomila, co dělá, rozmrzele máchla rukou do vody a vešla zpět do domu. „Ariadno?“ zaslechla z bývalého obývacího pokoje. Adriana, pravým jménem Ariadna se vydala za hlasem.  
Vešla do místnosti, kde ve tmě stál starší upír. Ve tmě jakoby mu zářili oči. „Děkuji," řekla mladá upírka. „Ušetřil jsi nás spousty problémů.“ Regis pouze přikývl a pak se podíval směrem, kde spal za zdí Damián, "neví, že jsme?" "Ne, ale jeho matka něco tuší, proto mi ho svěřila."  
Regis se usadil do nábytku, který kdysi snad býval pohovkou, teď sloužil jako útočiště molů. Ariadna si sedla vedle něj a podívala se na jeho tázavý výraz a začala vysvětlovat. „Je to únos, Regisi. Únos knížecího synka k jeho ctižádostivé a starostlivé matce.“  
„A já myslel, že to byla záchranná výprava. Ti lovci vypadali nebezpečně.“   
„No v podstatě obojí, každopádně, stále je, zatím nejsme v Let Irna."   
"Let Irna je krásné město," podotknul upír zasněně a usadil se pohodlněji. "Ano, krásné a tiché,“ souhlasila Ariadna. „Skoro bez špehů, místo kde se může schovat i část knížecí rodiny. Alespoň na chvíli, pak pojedou na západ, přes hranice do Temerie, než se situace uklidní.“  
„Nač ten spěch a lovci?“  
„Kníže se dovtípil, že Damián není ve skutečnosti jeho syn a jeho matka se ho snaží sesadit a nahradit oním bastardem. Velmi pravděpodobně, aby mohla sama vládnout jako poručník. Shromáždila část šlechty, která je na její straně a chystá se na „revoluci“. Kníže zamknul Damiána do věže a snažil se vypátrat, kde se ukrývá jeho manželka i s revoltující šlechtou. Já dostala za úkol proniknout na hrad a Damiána odvést. Mělo to být nepozorovaně, ale někdo nás musel zradit. Je dokonce možné, že kníže už ví, že se jeho manželka ukrývá v Let Irna,“ povzdechla si a pokračovala, „nevím, jestli tady máme zůstávat přes noc, možná jsme měli jet dál a kněžnu varovat,“ znovu se odmlčela a pak dodala, „když nenajdou nás, pošlou lovce za ní. Ale věřím, že si s nimi poradí, také má na své straně nebezpečné lidi. Možná dělám chybu, ale chci počkat zde, než se situace uklidní. Nechci ohrozit Damiána.“ Regis na dívku upřel zvědavý pohled, „takže místní politika? Co tě vedlo k takovému rozhodnutí?“  
Ariadna pokrčila rameny, „já vlastně ani nevím, je to delší příběh, všechno co se stalo od doby co,“ zasekla se. "Všichni jsou mrtví a já jen tak bloudím světem. Místní lidská politika mě zajímá asi stejně jako lidská úroda, lidské války a veškeré jejich problémy. Nějak sem se ale už do toho všeho zamotala a nakonec je mi líto Damiána, je to milí kluk. Nechci ho vidět zemřít nebo strávit život ve věži, kvůli tomu, že se jeho rodiče handrkují o titul jako by to bylo tele na trhu."

„Kdo všechno je mrtví?“ zeptal se potichu Regis. „Hm?“ Ariadna překvapeně zamrkala, vytržená z myšlenek. „Ehm, ty nevíš?“   
„Obávám se, že ne, dny od mého zotavení by si mohla spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, musím se tedy přiznat, že mi spousta informací schází.“ Dívka si sedla o kousek blíže ke staršímu upírovy a věnovala mu soucitný pohled, pak tiše promluvila, „o Milwě, Cahirovy a Anagouleme předpokládám, víš. Bohužel i ti co události na hradě Stygga přežili, to neměli jednoduché. Nalézali se v Rivii, během pogromu. Geralt a Yennefer,“ povzdechla si a pokračovala, „zemřeli. Ciri zmizela neznámo kam, tradují se o ní legendy, jak do dnes putuje mezi světy, Triss přežila, daří se jí dobře. Pokud vím, je jedna ze slavných čarodějek, ale stejně si musí dávat pozor na Radovida. Marigold je starý, ale stále vříská všude kolem s tou svou loutnou. Poskládal už o Geraltovy a Yennefer snad stovku balad a věř tomu nebo ne, jeho Půl století poezie stále pokračuje. Našel si i vydavatele, jakmile nadejde jeho čas, bude k dostání kompletní vydání,“ přerušila se a dodala přiškrceným hlasem, „bohužel to asi nebude trvat dlouho. Onemocněl. Nemám zdání, o co jde, ale prý je to jen otázka času než…“  
Nedokončila, opřela si lokty o kolena a dívala se nepřítomně na smutný, zchátralý pokoj. Najednou ucítila konejšivou ruku na svém rameni. „Triss ani Yennefer jsem vlastně neznal, ale doufal jsem, že potkám, alespoň Geralta.“ Ariadna se podívala na starého upíra, který také upíral pohled do prázdna.  
Po letech se znovu probudil, jen aby zjistil, že všichni jsou pryč, pomyslela si. Celá hansa zemřela, jen on byl naživu. Přála si ho obejmout, bojovala ale s tím, že si nikdy nebyli až tak blízcí. Stali se přáteli, ale…  
S Geraltovou hansou strávila jen málo času a přesto, že ona k němu chovala city již tehdy, nikdy se jí nedostalo odezvy od Regise. Vlastně mu o nich nikdy ani neřekla.   
Ale co, pomyslela si. Přátelské objetí je přece v pořádku a navíc v tuhle chvíli, natáhla ruce a objala ho. „Je mi to líto,“ zašeptala a nesměle ho poplácala po zádech. Chtěla se odtáhnout, ale starší upír jí také položil ruce na záda. Začalo jí bušit srdce, snažila se zklidnit, ale marně, navíc na ni znovu přišla plačtivá nálada. „Kdybych věděla, co se stalo… Mohla jsem pomoct, regenerovat tak dlouho muselo být osamělé.“

„Teď už sám nejsem.“ Ariadna překvapeně zamrkala, uvědomuje si vůbec, co s ní taková poznámka dělá? Regis se odtáhl, ale jen tak aby se jí podíval do obličeje. Chtěl něco říct, ale Adriana odvrátila hlavu, nevydržela se mu dívat do očí, zčervenala ve tvářích, a aby skryla rozpaky, vstala a chystala se odejít. Upír ji ale chytil za ruku. „Zůstaň.“ Ariadna si připadala trapně. Chovám se jako malá holka, pomyslela si, znovu si sedla a mimoděk si upravila sukni dlouhých šatů. Tím pohybem se zklidnila a teď se podívala na Regise mnohem klidněji, rozvážněji. „Velmi ráda tě vidím a cením si tvé pomoci. Teď si ale myslím, že bychom měli jít spát, přece jenom i upíři to občas potřebují a zítra mám náročný den.“   
„Omlouvám se, jestli sem tě urazil-„ větu nedokončil. „Urazil?“ ptala se překvapeně. „Když jsme tančili, nabyl jsem možná nesprávného dojmu, že bys mi,“ usmál se a naklonil hlavu na stranu, „chtěla být poněkud blíž?“  
Ariadna zatajila dech a promluvila, dřív než stihla znovu zrudnout. „To jsem chtěla vždycky. Tedy, myslím, už když jsme cestovali s Geraltem, ale, ale nebyla jsem si jistá, teda...“ zatímco se z jejích úst opřekot řinuly slova, její pohled nervózně cestoval s Regisovy tváře po celé místnosti a zase zpět.

„Já vím,“ poznamenal upír s vážnou tváří.  
Upírka se překvapeně nadechla, chvilku bylo ticho, nakonec přerušené jen tím, že vydechla, tentokrát mnohem klidněji. Regis se snažil nedat najevo pobavení nad jejími rozpaky a vůbec mu to nešlo. „Samozřejmě že víš,“ řekla nakonec, pousmála se a její nervozita se trochu zmenšila. „Muselo to být očividné, myslím, že dokonce i Geralt si všimnul. Dělala jsem kolem toho zbytečné tajnosti a nakonec utekla.“ „Ten útěk, mě přiznám se, překvapil.“ Ariadna se jen smutně pousmála „příliš jsem se styděla a hlavně jsem nechtěla čelit odpovědi.“  
„A změnilo se to? Ani teď ses mě nezeptala.“  
Regisův hlas byl klidný a příjemný, ovšem jeho otázky a odpovědi se zabodávali přímo do citlivých míst.  
Neobviňoval ji, ale i tak se Ariadna začala automaticky bránit. „Vždyť jsme se sotva znovu potkali, byla jsem překvapená, zmatená a hlavně během zachraňování nebyl čas.“  
„To je všechno?“ žertoval Regis, ale Ariadna odpověděla vážně, „a přišlo mi to zbytečné.“ Podívala se na Regisův obličej, ale jeho výraz byl stále stejně klidný, vlastně vypadal, že je zvědavý na její další odpověď.  
„Vzhledem k tomu, že mi nebyl ani teď ani dříve dán žádný náznak,“ obořila se najednou.   
„A já vždy myslel, že tomu bývá naopak, tedy, že muži mají problémy s náznaky žen.“   
„Nelze se přehlédnout tam, kde nic není,“ rýpla si do něj. „Skutečně? Obávám se, že na svou obranu, mohu také použít pouze argument, týkající se nedostatku času.“  
Měl stále pobavený pohled, ale věděla, že je k ní upřímný. Tak dlouho si přála, aby tenhle moment nastal. Regis upíral zrak přímo na ni a prohlížel si ji, pak jí odhrnul vlasy z obličeje za ucho. Ucítila jeho dech na své tváři a zavřela oči. Políbili se a nedostatek času už, nebyl problém. Právě v tom polibku na chvilku objevili věčnost.

Ariadna se nemohla polibku nabažit, ale kupodivu to byla ona, kdo se odtáhl jako první. Upřela na upíra vyzývavý pohled a znovu vstala, tentokrát, ale ne zbrkle a zbaběle, ale ladně, pomalu a sebevědomě. Chytila Regise za ruku a vykročila místností směrem ke schodům, upír vstal a následoval ji. Nenechal se vléct za ruku, ale hned byl vedle ní a objal ji kolem pasu, Ariadna mu za to věnovala vřelý úsměv. Společně vystoupali schody, které byli stejně křehké jako atmosféra té noci. Vyhnuli se všem dírám ve ztrouchnivělém dřevě a vstoupili do malého pokoje s dírou ve střeše a oknem s rozbitým sklem. Byla tam také postel. Na první pohled bylo zřejmé, že má své lepší časy za sebou a kdyby mohla něco namítat, protestovala by proti tomu, k čemu se právě oba upíři chystali.

Ti ovšem měli oči pouze pro sebe, vzhled pokoje je ani trochu nezajímal. Ariadna, která do teď objímala Regise kolem krku, přesunula ruce níž. Upír ucítil její horký dech na svém krku, zatímco zápolila s knoflíčky na jeho zdobené blůze. Sám se pokusil pomoci jí ze šatů. „Počkej, jsou trochu zákeřné,“ řekla upírka, nadzvedla vlasy a upír jí pomohl je rozepnout na zádech. „Mám na to gryf,“ usmála se a několika rychlými pohyby ze sebe dostala šaty i další spodní vrstvy. Zbytečně komplikované šaty leželi na zemi a ona stála před Regisem nahá. Zář měsíce se jí leskla na bledé kůži a v očích, které upírala na Regise. Ten jen beze slova stál a nemohl od ní odtrhnout oči, slyšela ho polknout. Cítila na sobě jeho pohled a zčervenala, aby přerušila „trapný“ moment zatlačila ho na postel, kde ho rychle zbavila jeho oblečení. Najednou se zastavila a přejela rukou po jeho tváři, vzala ho za bradu a zaujatě si jej prohlížela.  
„Co se děje?“ zeptal se Regis, který ji mezitím položil ruce na boky.

„Ještě včera jsi byl mrtvý,“ zašeptala. Její hlas byl velmi jemný a křehký. Stejně jako vysypané sklo malého okna, které se lesklo v záři měsíce, stejně jako pavučiny natažené v koutech pokoje, které se stříbřili v mléčném světle úplňku, když se její oči zaleskli slzami.  
„Ten pitomý hrad doslova zmizel s povrchu, není možné, aby…,“ ztišila se, zamrkala a slzy zmizeli. „Promiň.“  
Regis ji objal a Ariadna se k němu přitiskla, jakoby se bála, že se rozplyne. Přejel jí rukou po zádech, až vzdychla, „dokážu ti, že jsem skutečný.“   
Ariadna zavřela oči a zachvěla se, když jeho prsty tančili po jejím těle. Tohle nebyl čas na slzy, pomyslela si.  
Otevřela oči a políbila Regise na krku. „Tak se předveď,“ zašeptala mu do ucha.  
Regis se zhluboka nadechl a jeho hruď se nadmula. Jakoby na to čekal, hned ji znovu chytil za pas a položil na záda. Ruku vmotal do jejích temných vlasů a políbil její ňadro, když vzdychla, pokračoval níž. Najednou se zasmála „hej, to lechtá!“ To Regise viditelně potěšilo, „promiň, chtěl jsem tě vidět se smát.“ Zahlédla jeho omluvný úsměv a musela se zasmát znovu, až byly vidět její špičáky. Poté se jejich rty znovu spojily a veškeré chmury byly ty tam. Postupně pokračovali v sbližování.

A šlo jim to celkem rychle. Jeho ruce se přesunuli níž a chytily ji za stehna, Ariadna se ho držela za paže a zaklonila hlavu, když ho ucítila v sobě.  
Regis zrychlil, upírka rozpažila a se vzdechem se položila na postel.   
„Regi-si,“ vydala ze sebe stěží.   
Zapřela se o matraci a prohnula se dozadu. Vykřikla, tlumeně, aby nevzbudila Damiána.  
Zvedla se k Regisovi a opřela si čelo o jeho, oba tlumeně oddechovali, pak si lehli celí rozechvělí na postel.   
Za toho letního úplňku se sblížili, mnohem důvěrněji než kdy dříve.

Ariadna se podívala z okna a povzdechla si, trápila ji situace kolem Damiána, která se nevyvíjela tak jak měla. „Můžu letět do Let Irna nebo zpět na hrad a zkontrolovat situaci,“ nabídl se Regis. Ariadna zavrtěla hlavou a přitiskla se k němu. „Zůstaň,“ šeptla a objala ho, jakoby ho nechtěla snad už nikdy pustit. V těsném objetí nakonec oba usnuli.


	2. Tříštění křehkých vitráží

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis, Ariadna a Damián se vydají na cestu do Let Irna.  
> A na všechny čeká překvapení různého druhu, ovšem vesměs nemilé...

Ariadna se probudila, překvapením sebou trhla a okamžitě se posadila. Slunce zářilo skrz díru ve střeše, muselo být už tedy poměrně vysoko na obloze. „Měli jsme stávat za svítání!“ zavolala.  
V tu chvíli vedle sebe ucítila pohyb, svým povykem vzbudila Regise. Pročísla si vlasy a znovu spadla na záda do starých peřin. „Pane bože,“ povzdechla si.  
Regis jen vedle ní něco zamručel a dál ležel se zavřenýma očima a klidně oddechoval. Ariadna se na něj zadívala. Upíři spí málokdy, ale když na to přijde, tak dokážou usnout skutečně hlubokým spánkem. A u Regise to nakonec mohl být ještě následek regenerace.  
Dívka jemně šťouchla do ramene svého přítele, ale nedostala žádnou odezvu. Zatím co starší upír odmítal otevřít oči, ona vyskočila z postele. Zaklela, když si uvědomila, že tašku s dalším oblečením nechala dole a začala si navlékat slavnostní šaty, které od včerejšího večera stále leželi na zemi.

„Jestli se mu něco stane,“ zamumlala neslyšně. Moc dobře věděla, že zdejší bažiny jsou nebezpečné a Damián byl ponechán dole bez dozoru.  
„Neboj se, kdyby se něco stalo, věděli bychom to,“ zamumlal Regis.  
Ariadna přikývla, ale na klidu jí to nepřidalo. Věděla, že by vycítila, kdyby se nějaké ze zdejší přehlídky monstrosit přiblížilo k domu, a také věděla, že by to bylo jen skutečně velmi hloupé stvoření, protože ty chytré by její i Regisovu přítomnost vycítily a domu se vyhnuli obloukem. Problém je, že hlupáci jsou rovnoměrně zastoupeni v každém živočišném řádu. To je rovnováha přírody.

A navíc to nebyl jediný problém, který hrozil. Další lovci je mohli stopovat a těm věřila ještě míň než zdejším příšerám. Když se konečně oblékla, seběhla po schodišti dolů, ale poslední tři schody se pod ní rozpadli a ona musela skočit až na zem. „Děsné místo,“ prohlásila a otřepávala ze sebe prach.  
„Souhlasím,“ ozval se dětský hlas ze staré pohovky. Malý Damián tam seděl, stále zabalený do přikrývek a na obličeji měl otrávený výraz, který velmi pravděpodobně zase maskoval nejistotu.  
„Promiň, Damiáne, hned odsud vypadneme. Jsi vzhůru dlouho?“ „Ani ne, v noci mě několikrát budilo nějaké vytí a divné zvuky z bažin, takže teprve nad ránem jsem konečně skutečně usnul,“ odvětil kousavě a nespouštěl s Ariadny oči.   
„To jsem ráda,“ odvětila upírka nejistě.   
Najednou Damiánova dětská tvářička nasadila ještě vážnější výraz. Zamračil se, „s kým jste si to nahoře povídala?“ Ariadna překvapením zamrkala, Regis, který si o patro výš zapínal knoflíky své blůzy, se zaposlouchal do jejich rozhovoru. Stále si nebyl jistý, jestli nemá odejít oknem. „Slyšel jsem vás, byl to hlas nějakého muže,“ opakoval Damián a přitáhl si kožešinu blíže k tělu, jakoby něco schovával. „Proč jste mě nezavezla do Let Irna?“  
„Vždyť víš, že cesta tam trvá dlouho,“ namítla Ariadna, ale Damián ji neposlouchal. Sáhl pod pokrývku a vytáhl krátkou, ale ostrou dýku.  
„Kde jsi to proboha vzal,“ hlesla Ariadna.   
„Myslím, že mi lžete. Kam mě skutečně vezete?“ ptal se kluk nervózně. „A jestli to, jestli to nahoře byl někdo z lovců, tak…“ snažil se říct výhrůžně, ale hlas se mu příliš třásl. Seděl tam a držel dýku křečovitě oběma rukama, očividně vyděšený a nejistý tím co dělá.

Dřív než stihla Ariadna cokoliv říct nebo udělat, Regis se neslyšně objevil pod schodištěm. Poslední tři rozbité schody přeskočil s mnohem větší ladností než Ariadna, a když dopadl na zem, změřil si pohledem vypjatou situaci. „Ujišťuji vás, že v poslední době jsem neulovil ani králíka, takže si takový titul jistě nezasloužím. A k té zvláštní kontrarozvědce vašeho otce, která tuhle přezdívku používá nepatřím, takže není čeho se obávat.“   
Ariadna využila náhlé změny situace a objevila se u Damiána, který vypadal velmi zmateně a prohlížel si Regise s otevřenou pusou. „On jel za námi?“  
„Tak nějak,“ souhlasila Ariadna a pokračovala, „nechceš raději schovat to párátko? Tady ti nikdo neublíží. Stejně s tím neumíš zacházet, copak bys s tím chtěl asi dělat, no?“   
Snažila se mluvit klidně, neznervóznit ho ještě víc.   
„Bránit se přece,“ prohlásil, ale už mnohem méně přesvědčeně. Ariadna si vedle něj dřepla a natáhla ruku „odvážné, ale hloupé gesto. S touhle věcí můžeš, tak možná napichovat jednohubky, v boji bys akorát ublížil sám sobě.“ Damián neprotestoval a poslušně odevzdal dýku. Stud mu vehnal červenou do tváří. Dýka zmizela někde v záhybech dívčiny dlouhé sukně a ta ho objala kolem ramen.   
„Já se omlouvám, já, já sem to nemyslel, no nemyslel,“ koktal potichu Damián. Ariadna ho pohladila po vlasech a klidným hlasem utěšovala. „To je v pořádku. Chápu, že se bojíš, ale příště zkus trochu myslet, ano?“

„Tohle vskutku není bezpečné místo, navrhuji, abychom ho opustily, jak jen rychle to půjde,“ ozval se Regis, který vyhlížel z okna směrem k temným tůním a neprostupným keřům začínajících bažin. „Nikdo z nás tady není bojovník, a jestli máme pouze tu dýku,“ větu nedokončil a odstoupil od okna a podíval se na ně. „No nejvyšší čas vyrazit,“ dodal. Ariadna jen pozvedla obočí nad jeho výrokem o bojovnících, pak se zvedla ze země, našla svoji těžkou brašnu a přehodila si ji přes levé rameno. „Souhlasím, co ty Damiáne? Vyrazíme do Let Irna za tvou matkou?“

*  
Vyvedli koně ven před dům a upravily mu postroj. Hnědák vypadal poněkud vyvedený z rovnováhy díky nočním zvukům lesa, ale na to že právě strávil noc v nejhorší stáji, co kdy viděl, vedle domu, který mu mohl kdykoliv spadnout na hlavu se držel obstojně. Možná to byl ještě následek šoku, ale ani neprotestoval, když vedle něj stáli oba upíři, Ariadna i Regis. Vysadili Damiána do sedla a odešli kousek dál. Ariadně se nechtělo loučit, ale kůň tři lidi neunesl a oni museli spěchat. Včerejší noc působila tak neskutečně, že si ji musela ověřit. Natáhla se k Regisovi a dlouze ho políbila. Upír ji sevřel kolem ramen a paprsky slunce se jim odráželi ve vlasech, bylo už skutečně vysoko na obloze.

Ariadna se podívala směrem k Damiánovi a řekla potichu a trochu smutně, „tu dýku sem nečekala, znám ho už pár měsíců… Ani nevím, kde ji vlastně vzal.“  
„Neboj se, jen je vystrašený. A když ty nebudeš věřit jemu, jak by on mohl věřit tobě?“ Ariadna přikývla, ale stále se lepila na Regise. Skutečně se jí nechtělo loučit, ale nedalo se nic dělat. „Budeme muset vyrazit, už teď je moc pozdě,“ řekla najednou mnohem silnějším a rozhodnějším hlasem. Nebyl čas na snění, ale čas jednat.  
„Co ty?“  
„Vydám se skrz bažiny, bude to rychlejší.“  
„Bažiny? Úplněk už není, nemůžeš létat a ani nemáš koně.“  
„To nevadí, vyznám se tady. Brzo si seženu koně, pokud budu chtít, ale myslím, že to nebude potřeba.“  
„Ne, to asi ne,“ usmála se a naposledy ho objala. „Uvidíme se v Let Irna.“   
Pak se upírka vydala k Damiánovi. Regis se díval, jak odchází, upravila si tašku na rameni, dala si ruce v bok a rychlým, sebevědomím krokem přešla ke koni. Ladně vyskočila do sedla, i přestože měla na sobě stále šaty s včerejší hostiny. Slušeli jí. Co ale nemohl vědět, bylo, že je v duchu proklínala a přála si, aby měla konečně čas se převléct.

Díval se za nimi, jak odjíždí po prašné cestě, když zmizeli v zatáčce, poupravil si svou brašnu, ale nevydal se do močálů. Rozhlédl se a vrátil se zpět do starého domu. Za chvíli se ozvalo tiché lupnutí, jako když někdo šlápne na lískový ořech a vnitřek domu prozářilo nepřirozené světlo, které ale záhy zase zmizelo.

*  
Let Irna, malé, krásné a staré město. Postavené na ruinách elfího města, jako ostatně všechny staré města severu. Nemělo opevnění a některé jeho stavby se rozrůstali až k okolním lesům, aniž by drželi jakýkoliv řád. Jedno z nejhonosnějších letních sídel se nacházelo těsně za městem, kde se schovávalo za malým jehličnatým lesíkem. Bylo to zdejší panské sídlo, ve kterém se ukrývala nezvěstná kněžna.

Když konečně Damián a Ariadna města dosáhli, bylo už dávno po poledni. Mladý šlechtic se několikrát za cestu omluvil za své neuvážené jednání a veškeré napětí mezi nimi bylo pryč. Teď museli vymyslet jak se proplést úzkými a plnými uličkami, až k panskému sídlu. Ariadna se postavila v třmenech a rozhlédla se po plném náměstí. Přejel jí mráz po zádech, měla své neblahé tušení a raději navigovala koně do postranních uliček. Litovala, že nemohou jet kolem města, ale okruh by trval dlouho a navíc mohli být příliš vidět.  
V jedné obzvlášť úzké uličce sesedli z koně. Damián si s protesty nasadil kapuci, jak mu dívka poručila a teď se držel její sukně. Prováděla koně i dítě obratně těsnými ulicemi, stále blíže k panství.

„Dávej bacha s tím koněm!“ „Ta zjančená herka na mě málem šlápla!“  
Ariadna slyšela, jaký jejich hnědák, dělá rozruch, ale nechtěla se vzdát možnosti nasednout a odjet, v případě že by se objevil pádný důvod. Když se konečně přiblížili k jižní straně města, vykoukla ze spletitých uliček, skrz borovicové stromy, směrem k domu Damiánovi matky. Před panstvím, stáli lidé, díky svému upířímu zraku si je mohla prohlédnout. Přezky a kůže. „Sakra,“ zaklela a zatáhla Damiána hlouběji do ulice. Ariadna horlivě přemýšlela a pak uvázala koně za ohlávku k nějakému sloupku. „Co se děje?“ ptal se Damián.  
„Máme problém. Ale neboj se, určitě to dobře dopadne,“ poslední větu řekla příliš mechanicky, na to aby ho skutečně uklidnila.  
„Vážně?“ Ujišťoval se.

„Pojď sem. Musíš se na chvilku schovat,“ vzala ho za ruku a dovedla do slepé uličky ohraničené domy ze tří stran. Rozhlédla se, dům na konci cesty působil víceméně opuštěně, alespoň jeho zadní strana určitě. V trávě byla díra do země, která vedla pod dům, pravděpodobně do sklepa. Damián chtěl začít zase něco reptat, ale přestal, když zachytil dívčin výraz, situace byla vážná. Oba vlezli dírou dolů a prozkoumávali tmavou chodbu. Byli tam jedny pevné dveře do další chodby, ale zamčené. Ariadna do nich několikrát hlasitě udeřila a nakonec kopla. Poté přitiskla ucho na klíčovou dírku, upíří sluch se neplete. Nikdo, oddechla si.  
„Poslouchej mě,“ sklonila se k Damiánovi, „lovci jsou ve městě a je možné, že se tě pokusí najít, musíš zůstat tady, ano?“  
„Ale matka je taky ve městě!“ zvolal Damián. „Neboj, půjdu se po ní podívat, ano? Zkontroluji situaci a vrátím se. A do té doby odsud nesmíš vystrčit nos, rozumíš.“ Damián neochotně přikývl. Ariadna chvilku přemýšlela a nakonec vytáhla z pod sukně krátkou, ale ostrou dýku. „Pokud nemusíš ani ji neukazuj, rozumíš? Schovej ji a na nic si s ní nehraj. A pokud budeš muset… Tak útoč silně a přesně, žádné váhání. Rozmysli si to pořádně před tím, pak už je pozdě couvnout.“ Narovnala se a pohladila ho po vlasech, pak se otočila a vydala se po udusaných schodech ven. Všimla si, že díra má mřížovaný poklop, který se dal zamknout. Klíč byl v zámku. Dostala nápad, snad dobrý, pomyslela si, když poklop zamykala a schovávala klíč do tašky. Mřížovým zahlédla Damiána, který sebou trhnul, když se omylem otřel o pavučinu. Nikdy dřív v žádném sklepě nebyl.

Ariadna se vydala nepozorovaně skrz borový lesík k sídlu. Několik lovců stálo venku a bránilo komukoliv v cestě dovnitř, ale i ven. Zbytek byl pravděpodobně uvnitř. Ariadna otálela schovaná za keři, nedělalo jí problém se do domu dostat oknem jako obláček dýmu, ale obávala se, co vevnitř najde.  
Návštěva domu byla nakonec krátká a potvrzovala obavy. Ariadna cítila krev, už když se zhmotnila v kuchyni, kde byli rozházené hrnce a nedovařená polévka, jakoby kuchaře vytáhli násilím rovnou od plotny. Postupně se plížila nepozorovaně patry domu a pozorovala lovce při práci.

Pozdě bylo, už když stála dole v kuchyni, to moc dobře věděla, teď pouze viděla mrtvé obyvatele a sloužící a také rabující muže v silných kožených kabátcích, prohledávajících každý kout. Ariadna věděla které listiny a nakradené cennosti hledají, zdá se, že ale ještě neuspěli.   
Veškeré zdobené truhličky, šperkovnice, skříně a šuplíky, byli vypáčené nebo přímo vyrvané s pantů. Viděla vázy, amfory a alabastrony, všechny rozbité, kromě těch drahých co si odvezla kněžna z hradu. Rozpárané polštáře, sametové závěsy, křesla a lidi. Zastavila se u obývacího pokoje, kde byla dovlečena většina sloužících. Nikdo nežil.  
O patro výš na tom byla velmi podobně zdejší šlechta, příliš nepozorní a ambiciózní revolucionáři.

Dorazila až do zeleného salónku v nejvyšším patře. Bylo to velmi pohodlné a zdobené místo. Polstrované židle, lenoška, vyšívané závěsy, polštáře vycpané husím peřím a dokonce zdobený přehoz na stole byl laděn do odstínů zelené. Teď ale zde bylo příliš mnoho rudé, příliš mnoho krve na záclonkách, ubrusech a polštářích, aby mohla osoba sedící v lenošce stále žít. Mladá upírka nahlížela opatrně zpoza otevřených dveří, poznala šaty a prsteny Damiánovi matky.

S celého výjevu se jí zatočila hlava, zvlášť když ji do nosu uhodilo tolik pachů. Krev, strach, těžká vůně parfémů, které místní dámy nosily, pach potu a koní, který čpěl z lovců, kteří se hnali celou noc o překot, aby zde byli co nejdříve. Schovávala se zrovna za těžkými dveřmi vedoucími do haly, když si jí někdo všimnul. Pravděpodobně ji prozradilo šustění těch těžkých, komplikovaných a nepěkných šatů, pomyslela si. Než stihla zareagovat, dostala těžkými dveřmi přímo do nosu a čela. A než se vzpamatovala, schytala dýku přímo pod žebra. Zdejší lovci neponechávali nic náhodě. Udělala několik kroků dozadu a naštvaně se zadívala na lovce před sebou. Ten byl na moment vyveden z míry, tím že jeho oběť nepadla k zemi. Ovšem skutečně jen na moment. Hned se vrhnul na Ariadnu znovu, ale nezachytil nic kromě stříbrného dýmu. Upírka se naneštěstí nedostala daleko, hned v hale se zase zhmotnila, rána se jí sice uzdravovala rychle, ale přesto měla problém si jí nevšímat a udržet formu beztvarého mráčku, který by nepozorovatelně vyklouzl pryč.  
Nakonec stihla vyskočit oknem, než k ní přiběhli další lovci. Fakt že okno bylo zavřené jí ani moc nevadil, škrábnutí od skla se hojily okamžitě. Mnohem více jí obtěžovali, lovci, kteří jí byli v patách. Vydala se na krkolomný běh lesíkem k městu. Byla velmi rychlá, ale někteří lovci se vrátily pro koně. Slyšela zvuky pronásledovatelů, ale nebyla schopná určit, jak daleko jsou za ní. Otočila hlavu a podívala se za sebe, zároveň ale nezpomalovala v běhu. Cítila pod nohama suché klacky, jehličí a najednou prudce vrazila do něčeho, co tam ještě před momentem nebylo. Zmizela, vypařila se jako pára nad talířem horké polévky.

Zhmotnila se v lesíku, mnohem dál od města. Regis ji přidržoval, aby nespadla. Vlastně ji od chvíle, kdy do něj vrazila, nepustil. Nebylo, ale potřeba, upírka si pouze přidržovala ruku na bodné ráně, ale zvládla stát bez cizí pomoci a nebyla ani moc zadýchaná po běhu. „Díky,“ vydechla a krvavou ránu si pustila, od doby kdy ji bodly, už byla v podstatě zahojená.  
„Musíme za Damiánem,“ prohlásila okamžitě a hledala kterým směrem je město. „Netoč se jak čamrda. Támhle je,“ řekl Regis a ukázal mezi stromy. Dívka se tím směrem podívala a skutečně mohla vidět Damiána, jak stojí na cestě vedle knížecího koně a provokuje ho. Také na cestě zahlédla druhého koně, vysokého siváka. Oddechla si, „jak si věděl kde ho hledat? No to je jedno hlavně, že jste v pořádku, teď musíme pryč, brzo to tady celé začnou pročesávat knížecí lovci.“

„Předpokládám, že kněžna nežije,“ konstatoval Regis. Ariadna zavrtěla hlavou, „ne, bylo to šílené, hotová jatka. Čekala jsem…. Myslela jsem, že bude soud, uvězní ji ve věži, něco takového ale on je pobil všechny, ji, její dámy sloužící, šlechtu co se postavila proti němu, všechny je nechal zabít na místě. Mohl je nazvat kolaboranty, zrádci, táhnout je na soud až ke králi a nechat je veřejně popravit, ale tohle? Bože… Musíme zmizet, okamžitě.“ Ariadna se chtěla vydat na cestu, ale Regis se ani nepohnul.  
„Myslím, že zapomínáš na jednu věc,“ namítl. „Malý Damián stále neví, že je jeho matka mrtvá a pochybuji, že bude ochotný spolupracovat.“  
Ariadna se zastavila a zavřela oči. „Promluvím s ním,“ řekla nakonec a kousla se do rtu. „Ale nemáš něco na tu ránu? Obvaz nebo tak něco, ta zaschlá krev ho může vylekat.“  
V útrobách Regisovy tašky se našel kus čisté látky, kterou si Ariadna uvázala kolem pasu, tak aby krev a díra v šatech po již zahojené ráně nebyla vidět. „Vůbec nevím, co mu mám říct,“ povzdechla si. „Vlastně ani nevím co s ním…“

„Myslím, že dostat ho odsud jak si navrhovala, zní jako slibný začátek.“ Ariadna potichu přikývla a věnovala Regisovy krátký, ublížený úsměv.  
Zatímco upír zůstal ve stínu stromů, opřený o rozkvetlou lípu, Ariadna sešla na prašnou cestu za Damiánem. Nebyl to klidný rozhovor a hlavně byl většinu času jednostranný. Ariadna promluvila na začátku a pak jen klidně snášela všechno, co malý chlapec křičel. Regis ze svého místa zaslechl naštvané „nevěřím!“ Poté viděl, jak Ariadna vstala a odmotala si látku z pasu. Chlapec před ní utichl, jako když utne. Regis ještě chvíli zůstal stát u kmene stromu, zdálo se, že něco poslouchá, ale byl slyšet jen zpěv ptáků. Poté se rozhlédl a vydal za ostatními.

*  
O dva večery později, Damián konečně začal zase mluvit. Neříkal toho moc a v podstatě jen odpovídal na bezprostřední otázky, ale Ariadna si přesto oddechla. Bála se, že už snad nepromluví vůbec.  
Byli už třetí den na cestě a ani on ani Ariadna nevěděli přeseně kam. Byl to Regis, kdo je vedl. Slíbil, že je zavede ke svému příteli, který sídlí nedaleko. Podle všeho to byl právě, on kdo mu pomohl zregenerovat.

„Takže míříme na hrad, který podle všeho vlastní upír. Přemýšlím, co je pro upíra větší klišé, hrad nebo hřbitov?“  
Regis se usmál se stisknutými rty, „hřbitov je poněkud víc atmosférický a tajuplný, řekl bych.“  
Ariadna mu úsměv opětovala, byla ráda, že tráví čas s Regisem. Bohužel ji také sžírali pocity viny ohledně mrtvé kněžny a náhle osiřelého Damiána, tedy hůře nechtěného Damiána. Damiána, kterému pravděpodobně hrozila smrt.  
Otázka byla co s ním. Jedna z nabízejících se odpovědí byla klášter, někde velmi daleko. Na druhou stranu, i když si to nechtěla Ariadna přiznat, tak k dítěti přilnula. V časech kdy trávila jaro v Let Irna, si často s Damiánem hrávala. Nebylo tam žádné další dítě v jeho věku, jen aristokracie, hraběnky a páni, kteří ho neustále poučovali a jeho přísný učitel. Ariadna nebyla šlechtična, což Damián nevěděl, ale byla mu věkem blíže než ostatní, většinu času jí vykal, ale i přesto ji bral jako kamarádku. Zval ji na ryby, ježdění na koni a prosil jí o pomoc s různorodými úlohami, zadané přísným profesorem. Ariadně připadalo nečestné ho po všech peripetiích, co právě prožil, strčit do nějakého kláštera a tvářit se jakoby nikdy nebyl.

*  
Večer seděli u ohně a Regis se nabídl, že zajde napojit koně k blízkému jezírku. Damián se zamyšleně podíval na Ariadnu, zatímco si čistil boty, nově nabytou dýkou. Posledních pár dní se jí snažil používat jako nůž a Ariadna to nekomentovala. Jestli se řízne, aspoň se poučí, koneckonců, už to není šlechtický synek, se kterým bude zacházeno v rukavičkách. „Paní Adri- Ariadno,“ opravil se. Ariadna zamrkala, takhle ji už dlouho neoslovil. „Copak? Už ses říznul?“  
„Ne, ale mám pár otázek, na které se bojím zeptat,“ řekl klidně, stále soustředící se na své holínky.   
„Už jsi začal tak se ptej, hlavu ti přece nikdo neutrhne.“  
„V to doufám,“ řekl poněkud vážněji než by upírka čekala.   
„Pouze jsem žertovala,“ začala Ariadna, ale Damián neposlouchal.   
„Vy a pan Regis, co jste zač?“  
Tak a je to tady, pomyslela si Ariadna, otázka, která musela zákonitě přijít, přišla.  
„Nechci vás z ničeho podezřívat, oba jste mi pomohli, ale nejste náhodou mágové? Mizíte a objevujete se, jak se vám zachce.“  
Damián ukázal prstem směrem, kam odešel Regis „nejdřív je na oslavě a potom se odnikud objeví u močálů, bez koně. Máte mě za pitomé malé děcko, kterému nic nedojde?“  
„Ne Damiáne, nemáme,“ sklopila Ariadna oči. „Všiml sis toho až teď?“  
„No, ne tak úplně. O vás jsem měl podezření už tehdy u jezírka.“  
Jezírko, pomyslela si Ariadna. To pitomé jezírko za sídlem v Let Irna. Prozradila se tehdy jak před Damiánem tak kněžnou.

*  
Zatímco Ariadna vysedávala s kněžnou v zeleném salónku s výhledem do zahrad, Damián si házel žabky do kalného jezírka. Chodil po břehu a potom se brodil na mělkém okraji. Než se nadál udělal špatný krok, zahučel pod vodu a zmizel pod širokými lekníny. Začal kolem sebe plácat rukama, jako ryba na suchu, neuměl totiž plavat. V tu samou chvíli se Ariadna rozloučila s kněžnou a vyklouzla ze salónku. O nápadně krátkou chvíli později vylovila štkajícího a mokrého Damiána za nohu z jezírka. Dítě prskalo vodu a stále kolem sebe máchalo rukama. Ariadna ho držela v jedné ruce a smála se mu. „Hledal si snad zlatou rybku?“

Kněžna je sledovala z okna se založenýma rukama. Došlo jí, že mladá dívka bude mnohem zajímavější osobou, než se dělá. Pravděpodobně i nebezpečná, ovšem právě viděla, jak zachránila jejího syna. Byla to pragmatická žena, nezalekla se a využila toho. Ariadna věděla moc dobře, proč právě ona byla vyslána na knížecí hrad pro Damiána.

*  
„Od té doby jsem něco tušil, ale přesvědčil mě, až pan Regis ve sklepě.“  
„Jakém sklepě?“  
„Toho ve kterém jste mě zamkla.“  
„Ach ten, promiň, přišlo mi to v tu chvíli jako dobrý nápad.“  
„Špatně jste ten sklep odhadla, uvnitř byli lidé. Pan Regis říkal, že tam měli varnu. Nevím co to je, ale když mě ti lidé našli, pan Regis se objevil za mnou. Přišel od brány, kterou jste zamknula.“

*  
Damián se ocitl ve tmavém sklepě, cítil zvláštní pachy, které nedokázal popsat a slyšel mužské hlasy. Jeden muž ho držel za rameno a volal na někoho v druhé místnosti. „Našel jsem tu nějakého slídila!“ Damián byl vyděšený a nic neříkal, pouze pod kabátkem svíral pěvně dýku. Kdyby Ariadna nezamknula bránu, mohl ho zkusit bodnout a utéct, napadlo ho, ale takhle ale neměl žádnou šanci. Muž mu stále pevně svíral rameno a trhl s ním, aby udělal krok dopředu. Trhnutí ale bylo tak silné, že se Damián málem na svou vlastní dýku nabodl, okamžitě se lekl a pustil ji na zem. Dýka zazvonila hlasitě o dlažbu, Damián se vyprostil ze sevření, sebral dýku ze země a odskočil k nejbližší stěně. Dýku svíral, jakoby to byla poslední věc, co ho drží při životě a mířil s ní na rozesmátého muže.

Sklep byl cítit ostrými pachy, spíše chemického původu, najednou ale přibyli nové neznámé, ovšem mnohem příjemnější pachy. Šalvěj?  
„Co s tím chceš dělat? Hele chlapi pojďte se podívat, co sem našel!“  
„Nic jsi nenašel,“ ozvalo se vedle muže temně. Muž se otočil za hlasem a pohlédl do tváře druhého muže, který se vedle něj zjevil odnikud. Než se dotyčný nadál, Regis ho chytil za límec a přitáhl blíž k obličeji, když ho pustil, svalil se muž na zem jako špalek a začal hlasitě chrápat. Damián vyděšeně odskočil a dýka mu znovu vypadla s rukou. „Uteč přes schody,“ poručil mu vampýr a ukázal směrem, odkud pronikalo sluneční světlo. „Ale, co klíč?“ zavolal chlapec.   
„Běž!“  
Damián se vydal pozadu ke dveřím, ale stále pozoroval Regise, který vykročil směrem, odkud byli slyšet blížící se další dva hlasy. Upír zmizel za roh a Damián nemohl vidět, co se stalo, pouze slyšel žuchnutí dvou těl na zem. Přejel mu mráz po zádech, okamžitě se otočil a utíkal nahoru po schodech, k jeho překvapení byla brána skutečně otevřená.

Po chvíli se vynořil z tmavého sklepa i Regis. Damián instinktivně ustoupil o krok od něj, pak se ale zastavil a zamyslel. „Nikdy dřív jsem kouzla neviděl, děkuji za pomoc,“ řekl nakonec a vysekl i malou dvorní poklonu. Regis se na něj odměřeně podíval, „to nebyla kouzla.“ Vampýr podal chlapci jeho zahozenou dýku a dodal, „vezmi si to a pojď. Vezmu tě za Ariadnou.“ Damián se poslušně vydal za Regisem, ale nevěřil mu, čekal, že otevře portál, přikouzlí koně nebo něco podobného. Místo toho se ale vydali pěšky do ulic Let Irna. 

*   
„Něco na vás je, ale já nevím co. Nevadilo mi to, myslel jsem si, že se vrátím k… No že už vás nikdy neuvidím, ale teď nikoho jiného nemám.“   
Ariadna se na něj zadívala přes sálající ohniště.  
„Jsi chytrý kluk, nebudu s tebe dělat hlupáka,“ začala vážně Ariadna. „Já ani Regis nejsme lidé. Jsme vampýři.“ Damián, konečně zvedl oči od své boty a zadíval se na dívku naproti sobě.   
„Jak ale vidíš místo abychom létali po nocích jako netopýři a pili krev mladých panen, staráme se o tebe,“ usmála se Ariadna.  
„Vážně? Vy jste vážně…“  
„Vážně.“  
Damián chvilku seděl a zamyšleně se díval do ohně, „děkuji.“  
„Za co?“  
„Nevysáli jste mi krev.“  
„Jasně že ne, jsi snad mladá panna?“ Zažertovala upírka a chlapec se zasmál. Poprvé po několika dnech.  
„Vážně jste upíři?“ zeptal se ještě pro jistotu. „Neděláte si ze mne srandu?“  
Ariadna zavrtěla hlavou a pak otevřela ústa a vycenila špičáky. Nechtěla ho vylekat, pouze se prokázat. Těžko říct jestli byl Damián klidný, protože se s tím smířil nebo jestli ztuhnul strachem. Upíral na ní pohled s mírně otevřenou pusou a nic neříkal.

*  
Další den pokračovali v cestě. Upírka se rozhodla prozatím hodit všechny starosti za hlavu. Regis i Damián byli po jejím boku a všichni mířili na hrad, kde měli nalézt útočiště. Problémů bylo více než dost, ale nemělo smysl si s nimi dělat těžkou hlavu, co se má stát se stane. Alespoň tak se cítila Ariadna, chvíli jí trvalo, než si všimla, chmurné nálady svého upířího přítele.   
Byla také rozradostněná faktem, že Damián začal zase mluvit. Což ovšem, také znamenalo, že také začal plakat a strachovat se, jednoduše projevovat emoce nad ztrátou své matky. Ariadna se tedy věnovala především jemu, nevšimla si hned zvláštní mlčenlivosti Regise. Obvykle upovídaný upír teď trávil čas ve svých myšlenkách, při cestě jezdil daleko před nimi, až se občas ztrácel z dohledu a když zastavili, opouštěl je, skrývající se za nějakou lacinou výmluvou. Mizel napojit koně, porozhlédnout se po okolí nebo zajistit něco k snědku. Ariadna se začala vyptávat na hrad, na který mířili a jeho majitele, ale nedostala z něj, žádnou bližší informaci a to i přesto, jak ho stihla upozornit, že už mohli mluvit před Damiánech volně i o případné totožnosti dotyčného. Ariadna nepochybovala, že Regisův záhadný zachránce je vampýr. Bohužel, Regis jakoby se uzavřel do sebe a odmítal s kýmkoliv sdílet své myšlenky.

Večer si našli malou, prázdnou jeskyni, ve které se rozhodli přenocovat. Sotva uvázali koně a rozdělali oheň, Ariadna si všimla, že se Regis snaží vyplížit pryč. Tentokrát mu to nedovolila, „počkej, prozraď nám, alespoň jak dlouho ještě pojedeme. Říkal jsi, že to není daleko, ale jsme na cestě už čtvrtý den.“ Regis se zastavil v ústí jeskyně a naznačil jí, aby šla za ním. „Už to skutečně není daleko,“ bránil se, když Ariadna došla k němu. Vzal ji kolem ramen a druhou rukou ukázal směrem na nedaleký, ale vysoký kopec celý pokrytý jehličnany. „Hrad mého přítele se nachází hned na tomhle kopci, není odsud vidět jen díky hustému porostu. Nemá žádné oficiální jméno, říká se mu prostě hrad Na Liščí podle kopce, na kterém stojí a předpokládám, že bychom tam měli dorazit zítra v poledne.“

„Nemohli bychom se tam vydat hned?“ Namítla Ariadna a pokračovala, „jestli je to tak blízko nemusíme se tady ani zdržovat. Spaní na zemi mě přestává bavit.“ „Měli bychom zůstat tady,“ namítl rozvážně Regis. „Koně sotva jdou a Damián únavou padá ze sedla. Nechceš se raději projít?" navrhl dřív, než stihla něco dalšího namítnout. Ariadna se jen ohlédla na Damiána, který se zahříval u ohně a přikývla. Vydali se společně ven z jeskyně a procházeli se úzkou cestičkou mezi vysokou trávou.

Letní večer byl poněkud chladnější než obvykle, foukalo od severu. Ariadna se zhluboka nadechla chladného vzduchu a přitáhla si k tělu tenký kabátek, který před tím vylovila z útrob své tašky. Stejně jako zbytek jezdeckého oblečení, které na sobě měla. Regis vzal Ariadnu kolem ramen, ale ona jen mlčky odvrátila hlavu, "dnes jsem tě skoro neviděla, choval ses velmi odtažitě.“   
„Omlouvám se, myslím, že jsem si jen potřeboval utřídit pár myšlenek. Navíc se zdálo, že ty a Damián jste potřebovali nějaký čas pro sebe."  
Ariadna se stále tvářila trochu uraženě, ale ve skutečnosti se spíše o Regise bála. Podívala se na oblohu a povzdechla si „co se ti tedy honí hlavou? Byl jsi jako tělo bez duše."   
"Nějakou dobu sem strávil jako duše bez těla, mám zřejmě trochu problém si zase zvyknout na tohle běžné, ale kupodivu složité spojení.“  
„Nemyslíš spíše nutné spojení? Jeden by řekl, že jedno bez druhého nemůže existovat.“  
„To je otázka, o které by se dali vést rozsáhlé disputace, ale já po své zkušenosti zastávám už jen jedno stanovisko.“  
Ariadna si oddechla a potichu dodala, „a já měla pocit, jakoby si něco tajil…“   
Regis nic neodpověděl.

"Promiň,“ dodala hned a konečně se na něj podívala, „z ničeho tě nepodezírám. Asi sem jen unavená. Já, já nevím, co mám dělat s Damiánem. V jednu chvíli se směje a druhou pláče a já nevím co s ním. Chci mu pomoci, ale nevím jak."  
Zastavili se pod vysokou lípou se srdcovitými listy a Regis jí odpověděl otázkou.  
"Jak dlouho se o něj chceš starat?"  
Mladá upírka se zahleděla do země a pomalu odpověděla.  
"Já nevím. Uvědomila jsem si, že sem k němu asi trochu přilnula. On je jako, jako mladší bratr nebo tak něco. Nechci ho opustit, cítím vůči němu určitou povinnost se o něj postarat. Přece jenom je to jen malé dítě."  
„Probudili se v tobě mateřské pudy?“ ozval se Regis mnohem odlehčenějším tónem.  
„Neutahuj si ze mě,“ zasmála se. „Co takový, Geralt? Neohrožený zaklínač, chladnokrevný zabiják, vlk samotář a nakonec se také postaral o ztracené dítě bez domova.“  
„Tam ale, pokud vím, figurovala jistá sudba,“ připomněl Regis.  
„Sudba? To je přepych jen pro některé, pro neohrožené zaklínače, patetické hrdiny, vyvolené a tak, pro nás ostatní zbývá obyčejný soucit.“  
„To máš naprostou pravdu,“ souhlasil Regis a přitiskl Ariadnu blíže k sobě. Upírka přestala hrát uraženou a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno. Ucítila bylinky a trochu ji to dojmulo. „Šalvěj,“ řekla věcně a vdechla jeho vůni. „Od našeho prvního setkání, už sem nedostala tuhle vůni z hlavy.“   
A pokaždé když ji někde ucítila, přepadal ji smutek, ale to už nedořekla.  
„Chyběla mi,“ dodala.  
Čekala, že řekne něco o tom, že je šalvěj silně aromatická bylina nebo oní dostane rovnou celou přednášku.  
Regis, se ale najednou tvářil mnohem vážněji. Nebo smutněji? Nebyla si jistá.  
„Ty mě také,“ řekl a zadíval se někam do dálky. „Zatímco jsem regeneroval, přemýšlel jsem. Nic jiného jsem ani dělat nemohl,“ povzdechl si. „Dříve jsem trávil spoustu času sám a myslím, že mi to vyhovovalo. Být jenom podivínský poustevník na elfském hřbitově, obyčejný felčar co se jen mihne lidskými životy, pomůže, ale bude zapomenut. Ale teď během mé… smrti jsem strávil příliš mnoho času sám. Nikdo by neměl být tak dlouho sám.“ Odmlčel se. „Já už nechci být sám.“  
Regis upíral své tmavé oči na nebe a Ariadna jakoby v tu chvíli cítila nesmírnou vzdálenost od svého přítele.  
Věděla, jak se cítí. Vlastně ne, muselo to být horší, mnohem horší, než její truchlení. Ztracená duše bez těla a poslední co viděla, byla smrt svých přátel. Dívala se na něj a přišlo jí, jakoby vůbec nebyl vedle ní, cítila takovou osamělost jako nikdy. Měla pocit, že ať udělá cokoliv, nemůže tu propast překlenout.   
Ale mohla to alespoň zkusit.  
„Nebudeš,“ řekla Ariadna, pohladila ho po vlasech a přitáhla k sobě. Nemohla se mu dívat do očí, působili tak prázdně, raději zavřela víčka a dlouze ho políbila. Dala do toho polibku všechno co měla a zároveň se snažila neplakat. Konečně byli spolu. Získala to, co si tak dlouho přála, chtěla se o svůj pocit podělit. Předat trochu tepla.  
Přestože z něj cítila pouze chlad a samotu.  
Regis ji k sobě přitiskl ještě pevněji, držel ji, jako se loďka drží světla majáku na rozbouřeném moři.   
Oddělili se snad jen kvůli tomu, že potřebovali kyslík. Ariadna si položila čelo na upírovu hruď a zhluboka se nadechla. Hlavu jí vyplnil šalvěj. Regis si položil bradu na temeno její hlavy a hladil ji po vlasech. Bylo to tiché děkuji. 

Lípa nad nimi jen tiše šustila v chladném večerním vánku.  
Po nekonečné chvíli, která trvala asi jen pět minut, než se čas zase probudil a dal do práce, tam stáli v tichém a pevném sevření.   
„Neměli bychom nechávat Damiána samotného. Musíme se vrátit,“ probudila je s věčného snění, potichu Ariadna. Poté se oba rozplynuli jako obláček dýmu nad nevykouřenou dýmkou.

Vrátili se zpět do jeskyně a chystali se ke spánku. Damián ležel u ohně a Ariadna s Regisem o kousek dál, tak aby na něj viděli. Ariadna vtiskla svému příteli pusu na líčko a lehla si tak, aby měla položenou hlavu na Regisově paži.  
Už skoro usínala, spokojená a unavená, když se najednou upír pod ní pohnul.  
Cítila, jak byla jemně odtlačena na stranu a jeho paže zmizela.  
Znovu ucítila ten zvláštní chlad a samotu. Cítila vedle sebe prázdné místo, které po něm zbylo.  
Předtím než upadla do tvrdého spánku, viděla Regise, jak odchází z jeskyně.

*  
Druhý den ráno Ariadnu probudily ostré paprsky vycházejícího slunce. Z jeskyně byl krásný výhled a Ariadna chvíli jen seděla a rozhlížela se po krajině. Sklíčený pocit, který měla, když usínala, byl pryč. Nový den rozehnal všechny temné myšlenky a neoprávněné podezření. Kam se Regis poděl? Pravděpodobně šel upozornit svého přítele na hrad nebo se mu jen nechtělo spát, je to přece také upír, ne? Čerstvě probuzený mozek vyprodukoval několik takových logických vysvětlení a Ariadna se jen zasněně dívala do krajiny.  
Najednou jí někdo zaklepal na rameno, byl to Damián. „Nechtěli jsme tě budit, ale už jsme zabalili věci a nachystali koně.“  
„Kdy jste to stihli?“ ptala se Ariadna a vstala. Následovala Damiána, který vyběhl z jeskyně a volal na ni, „pojď! Musíme vyrazit!“   
„Kam ten spěch?“ ptala se rozespale.   
„Na hrad je to už jen kousek, když si pohneme, stihneme dojet přímo na oběd.“   
Damián vypadal představou pořádného teplého jídla skutečně motivován a Ariadna se nedivila, také by ráda snědla něco vydatného. Včera měli něco, s čím přišel Regis a co podezřele připomínalo veverku. Nepohrdli, nevyptávali se, opekli to nad ohněm a snědli.

Zůstala stát před jeskyní a dívala se dolů na stezku, kde již stáli dva koně osedláni na cestu. Damián a Regis mezi sebou prohodili pár slov, poté Regis odněkud vytáhl jablko a Damián ho s rozesmátou tváří převzal a začal krmit hnědého hřebce. Ariadna se na ně dívala a usmívala se, ráda je viděla takhle spolu. Dosud spolu mluvily, pouze když to bylo nutné, bála se, jestli mezi nimi není nějaká nevraživost. Naštěstí se spletla, zdá se, že spolu vycházejí.   
Nejradši bych si je nechala v životě oba, pomyslela si.

*   
Jeli už něco přes hodinu, cesta začala pomalu stoupat a keře a vysoké traviny, vystřídala kosodřevina s jehličnany. Damián je neustále popoháněl, ale koně se jen líně šinuly kamenitou cestou, když se svah ještě zvýšil a s vycházejícím sluncem začalo být poměrně horko a dusno, museli koně k chůzi skoro nutit. Regis působil mnohem živěji než minulý večer, začal přednášku na téma, zdejší lesy a zvěřina a kupodivu se ukázalo, že Damián je vděčný posluchač. Vyptával se na kde jakou otázku, ať už smysluplnější více nebo méně a Regis jako obvykle měl na každou nějakou odpověď.

Když konečně dorazili k hradu Na Liščí, bylo už slunce přímo nad nimi. Ariadna ukolébaná teplým vzduchem a pomalou cestou se probrala k životu a popohnala koně k vstupní bráně. Regis ji ale gestem ruky zadržel. „Co se děje? Myslela jsem, že nás tvůj přítel očekává.“  
„Ano, ale i přesto by bylo možná lepší kdybychom ho zašli nejdříve přivítat my,“ upřel pohled na Ariadnu. „Damiáne nevadilo by ti počkat chvíli venku a pohlídat koně?“  
Damián založil vzpurně ruce, ale skutečně naštvaný nebyl. „No jestli je tam vevnitř nějaký další upír, tak vás určitě raději pošlu napřed.“ 

*  
Hrad Na Liščí byl skoro ruina, napadlo Ariadnu. Západní část hradu snad mohla být ještě obyvatelná, ale východní určitě ne. Jedna z východních věží byla z části zřícená a druhá chyběla úplně. Další poznatek, kterého si všimla, bylo, že hrad byl zčásti vyspraven a dostavěn hrubě opracovaným kamenem, ale původní stěny byli mnohem umělečtější.   
Byla to stará elfská ruina, kterou lidé předělali na hrad, ale zdá se, že i oni ji opustili. Nemohla si pomoct, ale neměla z toho místa dobrý pocit.  
Regis prošel bránou a Ariadna ho následovala. „Vypadá to tu celkem opuštěně,“ poznamenala.  
„Dalo by se říct, že skutečně je. V tuhle chvíli má pouze jednoho obyvatele a žádné sloužící.“  
Ariadnina představa vydatného oběda se s krátkým zakručením v žaludku rozplynula. „To ale neznamená, že se zde nedá žít. Není to žádný přepych, ale levé křídlo je stále celkem zachovalé,“ pokračoval Regis.

Ariadna už se dál nevyptávala, prohlížela si kamenné chodby, kterými procházeli. Měli velmi malé okna a nebyli osvětlené loučemi, jak by na tak staře vypadajícím hradě očekávala. Místo pochodní vysely ze stropu na těžkých kovových řetězech lampy. V tuhle chvíli žádná nesvítila. Ariadna si všimla, že jedna s lamp se pravděpodobně před časem uvolnila a teď se povalovala na podlaze i s řetězem skrouceným jako útočící had.  
Vzala ji rukou a prohlížela si ji. Zvláštní lampa, pomyslela si. Vůbec se nehodí na takový starý hrad. Vypadala jako lucerna, ale nedala se otevřít, byla zdobená jemným dekorem a filigránem na titanové konstrukci a skrz tlusté, modrozelené, zamlžené sklo nebylo vidět dovnitř.   
Nesla si lampu sebou a prohlížela si neobvyklou konstrukci chodby, do které odbočili. Křížová žebrovaná klenba poblíž valené. Co se tady proboha dělo?

Ticho prolomil až Regis. „Nezajímá tě, kde sem byl včera večer?“   
Ariadna si stále prohlížela strop a nepřítomně odpověděla. „Ne, ani ne. Předpokládala jsem, že si navštívil zdejšího hradního pána, aby si ho upozornil o našem příjezdu.“  
Regisovi kroky se ozývali prázdnou chodbou.   
„V podstatě máš pravdu. Možná by ses, ale měla více vyptávat.“  
Najednou se kolem nich udělala tma. Vstupovali do černočerné tmy a neviděli ani na krok.   
„Co se to proboha děje?“ zvolala Ariadna, která nikdy nezažila tmu, ve které by nedokázala vidět. Byla přece upír, v noci viděla lépe než ve dne.  
„Je to magická tma, kouzlo seslané přímo na nás. Oslepí každého,“ vysvětloval klidně Regis a zastavil se. Ariadna do něj málem vrazila a stále se zmateně rozhlížela. Najednou si všimla světla, které zářilo odněkud ze spodu. Pozvedla zvláštní lampu, kterou si nesla sebou. To ona vyzařovala světlo, které si dokázalo prorazit cestu touhle zvláštní tmou. Určitě musela být také magická. Nasvědčoval tomu také fakt, že světlo, které vyzařovala, bylo modrozelené.  
„Magie? Proč magie?“ Zeptala se zmateně upírka. Zvedla lampu do úrovně očí a podívala se na svého přítele. Stál k ní zády a obklopovala ho temnota. Pomalu k ní otočil hlavu, ale nepodíval se na ni. Měl znepokojivý výraz, vypadal, jakoby nad něčím úpěnlivě přemýšlel.   
„Emieli?“ zeptala se tiše.  
„Omlouvám se.“

Neviděla, co se stalo, ale slyšela otevírání dveří, chtěla ustoupit, ale nemohla se pohnout z místa. Lampa jí vypadla z ruky, ale nerozbila se. Tma začala ustupovat, díky světlu ze dveří, které se před ní a Regisem otevřeli. Ariadnu něco přinutilo kleknout si na zem, přestože se jí nikdo nedotkl. Pohled měla zamlžený, pouze zahlédla skrz dveře široký sál, který vypadal jako nějaká kaple. Poté byla přinucena sklonit hlavu onou neviditelnou silou.   
„Co se děje?“ ptala se a upírala oči na podlahu. Podepírala se jednou rukou a druhou se držela u srdce, které jí začalo divoce bít.  
„Hej, Regisi co se děje!? Neříkal si nic o tom, že by tu měl mít tvůj přítel nějakou magii.“   
Regis jen mlčky stál kousek od ní a díval se do kaple. Vypadal, jakoby se snažil zmizet, splynout se stěnou za ní a předstírat, že neexistuje.

„Konečně! Zatracených pět dní vám ta cesta trvala, ale konečně jste tady,“ ozval něčí hlas s kaple. Ariadna s námahou zvedla hlavu, směrem k ní se chvatně blížila postava v rouchu a s dlouhou dřevěnou holí. Dotyčný vypadal jako archetyp mága, rozhodně nepřipomínal ani trochu upíra. Dívce došlo, že to on sesílá kouzla, víc ale vydedukovat nemohla. Hlavu jí zaplnily zvuky statisíce cvrčků. Bzučelo jí v hlavě, nemohla se pohnout a také ji bolelo u srdce, nedokázala ani přemýšlet. Mág se k ní blížil a něco si potichu mumlal, zdálo se, že mluví na Regise.  
„Má pravdu, skutečně by ses měla více vyptávat, ale to už tě naučíme,“ prohlásil a sklonil se k ní. Ariadna si ho zamlženým pohledem prohlédla. „Upírka, tak mocná bytost, ale spadne do tak jednoduché léčky, to není dobré,“ pokračoval si mág po svém.   
Musí si být sebou zatraceně jistý, když takhle bez obav klevetí.  
„Léčka? Netuším, kdo jste nebo co po nás chcete.“

Potom co tohle dořekla si, vzpomněla, že už jeho tvář viděla. Byla na nějaké vývěsce, byl to hledaný mág, který byl odstrčen zbytkem komunity. Drby říkali, že se naučil manipulovat lidi a specializoval se na hypnózu a ovládání mysli. Vlastně slyšela od šlechticů na Let Irna o jeho bláznivé tezi ovládat i upíry. Upír je tvor známý mezi mágy především, tím že na něj většina manipulačních kouzel nefunguje. Tehdy se jeho nápadu vysmála.

„Nás?“ zopakoval po ní. „Pane bože, tak neochvějná víra v obyčejného dopplera.“  
Dopplera? Cože? V hlavě jí hučelo, nedokázala se soustředit, cítila, že se jí snaží dostat do hlavy. Její zrak padl na jejího upířího přítele, který jen stál v koutě a bez výrazu ji sledoval. Vlastně ne působil, že mu je lehce nevolno. Musel být také pod vlivem kouzla.   
„Pusť nás!“  
Najednou ji přirazila k zemi druhá silnější vlna jeho kouzla. Čelem se skoro dotýkala dlažby. Tisíce malých cvrčků, cikád, hučení zuřící vody, tohle všechno jí zaplňovalo hlavu.   
Najednou to všechno naráz utichlo. „Říkal jsem doppler,“ zopakoval mág.

Do Ariadnina mozku dorazila další vlna, tentokrát uvědomění. Regis je sem dovedl, objevil se odnikud, zachránil je bez důvodu a tenhle šašek zde už čekal, že? Byla to past? Ne, počkat to nedává smysl. „Doppler těžko může napodobit upíra. A mrtvého? Jak by to asi zvládl,“ namítala potichu.  
„S pomocí magie, samozřejmě. Oprášil jsem vzpomínky na tvého mrtvého přítele a sestavil z nich věrnou kopii.“  
Znovu ji bodlo u srdce, tentokrát ne kvůli magii.

„Upíři opouštějí svět živých zatraceně těžko a zůstávají po nich zřetelné stopy. Když jeden ví, jak je najít může se po nich vydat i takové prosté a ubohé stvoření jako doppler."   
Ariadna stále odmítala uvěřit, pohlédla znovu na Regise. Jeho pohled ji ale odzbrojil úplně, v životě neviděla takový obličej na jeho tváři. Byl to zbabělý pohled, vystrašený. Pohled dopplera, který lituje svých činů. Letmo se na ni podíval a pak se odvrátil pryč.  
"Jednoduše jsme vyšťourali všechny zbytky,“ dodal mág naposledy.

Prázdnota, vzpomněla si.  
Samota? To byla jen zástěrka. Doppler, který Regise napodoboval, cítil prázdnotu, která se nedá nahradit, protože osoba kterou ztvárnil, byla dávno mrtvá. Vzdálenost, kterou nikdy nemůžu překlenout, připomněla si smutně Ariadna.  
Bylo jí špatně ještě víc. Všechny vzpomínky posledních několika dní, byli lživé. A ona zrovna začínala věřit, že by to skutečně mezi nimi mohlo fungovat…  
Spolkla slzy a její smutek se změnil ve vztek. Zvedla zrak k mágovy, který konečně zmlkl a soustředil se na svá kouzla. Pokořit upíra není jednoduché a vyžaduje koncentraci. Nevšiml si, že její pravá ruka nahmatala na podlaze studený řetěz od lampy. Obmotala si ho kolem ruky a napjala se ke skoku, cítila, že má jen jeden pokus. Mágova soustředěná grimasa, zmizela ve chvíli, kdy ho do obličeje zasáhla jeho vlastní zapomenutá lampa. Titan, ocel a solidní sklo. Vykřikl a kouzlo bylo na chvíli povoleno, Ariadna vyskočila a podrazila mágovy nohy. Dupla mu na prsty tak, že upustil hůl a okamžitě ji odkopla co nejdál.   
„Na co čekáš?!“ zakřičel čaroděj ze země. V tu samou chvíli Ariadna odskočila směrem do kaple, a vyhnula se dobře mířené ráně od Regise. Vlastně skoro vyhnula, zdálo se že ji škrábnul do nohy.  
Zacouvala dovnitř kaple a vztekle se podívala na oba. Její lidská podoba byla s části pryč, vycenila tesáky a přikrčená jako zvíře na ně vrčela. V obou rukou stále pevně svírala řetěz, na kterém se houpala bytelná lampa, která si stále svítila svým modrozeleným světlem.

„Tak, pojďte! Myslíte si, že chytíte skutečného upíra? Kouzly a triky? Zkuste to,“ poslední slova řekla potichu ale výhrůžně. Mrazilo z nich v zádech.  
„Běž,“ volal mág na Regise. Upír se narovnal, jeho ublížený výraz, který prozrazoval skrytého dopplera, byl ten tam.  
Teď působil sebevědomě a nebezpečně, nezměnil svou podobu, ale to nevadilo, efekt se dostavil stejně. Ariadna se snažila potlačit strach, který ji ochromoval. Přestože to byl doppler, do teď neukazoval žádné známky toho, že by měl problém vžít se do role. Převzal Regise se vším všudy i s jeho sílou.   
Ariadna si moc dobře uvědomovala, že se s Regisem nemůže měřit. Sevřela řetěz v ruce pevněji, ale teď musela.

Rozhlédla se letmo po kapli. Vypadalo to, že si z ní mág udělal dočasnou pracovnu. Byly tam stoly, pokryté papíry a svícny, vysoké skříně, dřevěně lavice, které byli původně součástí kaple, teleskopy a nějaké další magické vybavení. Světlo sem proudilo skrz vysoké okna vyplněné vitráží a ty lemovaly dlouhé těžké závěsy.   
Regis se proměnil, Ariadna se ani nepohnula, přestože chtěla instinktivně utéct. Rozběhl se proti ní.  
Nechtěla něj zaútočit. Všechno je pryč, připomněla si Ariadna a obratně uskočila na stranu. Rozehnala se lampou a řetěz se mu obmotal kolem ruky. Přitáhla ho k sobě a chtěla ho seknout volnou rukou, na které již měla dlouhé drápy. Regis byl ale rychlejší, tak tak se vyhnula jeho seknutí, které jí prošlo těsně nad hlavou. Zůstal díky tomu odkrytý, měla šanci, ale byla příliš pomalá. Regis trhl řetězem, který mu stále obepínal předloktí a tentokrát ona ztratila rovnováhu a upír, tedy vlastně doppler ji kopnul silně přímo doprostřed hrudníku. Pustila se řetězu a odletěla několik metrů dozadu, kde narazila do mohutné dřevěné skříně. Okamžitě se zvedla s hromady třísek, která ze skříně zbyla, ale Regis se rychle blížil. Kopla do nejbližší lavice, aby mu podkosila nohy. Nestalo se, upír na ni jen obratně vyskočil. I tak ho to zpomalilo a Ariadna se stihla rozplynout a proklouznout k místu kde zůstala ležet její lampa. Vzala ji do rukou a musela se proměnit zpátky do své lidské podoby, bez úplňku ji nedokázala udržet tak dlouho jako Regis.

Starší upír se přikrčil ke skoku, ve své upíří formě vypadal děsivě, dlouhé drápy, tesáky a hlavně jeho pohled, jeho tmavé oči si rezervovali pohled jenom pro ni.  
Stejně jako včera večer napadlo Ariadnu, tehdy to ale nebyl pohled jako by ji chtěl rozsápat na kusy. Připraven se rozeběhnout, na chvíli ztuhnul jako socha a bez sebemenšího pohybu ji sledoval. „Běž,“ křičel mág, který se zvedal ze země. V tu chvíli vyrazil nelidsky rychle z místa, skákal přes lavice k Ariadně a ani jedné neobětoval pohled, ten byl určený pouze pro Ariadnu. Ariadna mu pohled opětovala, roztočila lampu a skoky před upírem couvala. Veškeré jeho výpady blokovala bytelnou lampou a několikrát ho trefila silně přes ruce.

Mág ani nestíhal sledovat co se děje, všechno se odehrávalo příliš rychle. Upírka si snažila udržet od dopplera odstup, ale vzdálenost se zkracovala. Brzo jim také začalo docházet místo. Ariadna věděla, že se blíží zády ke zdi, ale všimla si stínů na podlaze a dostala nápad. Aniž by se otočila, plynule vyskočila do výšky a dopadla na skříň za ní. Regis se pohyboval příliš rychle, aby stihl zastavit. Snažil se zabrzdit, ale naboural přímo doprostřed staré skříně. Ta se zakymácela, zvrátila dozadu, ale nespadla. Zastavila se v šikmé poloze opřená o zeď kaple a na Regise vypadlo jen pár knih a třísky s poliček. Ariadna dřepěla na vrcholku skříně a upírala zrak na Regise. Doppler se ani nezastavil, okamžitě vyskočil a sápal se po ní. Upírka byla připravená, napřáhla se a z rozmachem mířila lampou přímo na jeho obličej. Trefila se přímo do jeho rozšklebené tváře a doppler okamžitě letěl k zemi. Stihnul ale jednou rukou chytit lampu a strhnout Ariadnu sebou. Dívka to nečekala, nestihla řetěz pustit, přepadla a dopadla na zem vedle Regise, naneštěstí na záda. Než stihla chytit vyražený dech, zahlédla Regisovy drápy, přímo nad sebou. Tak tak se stihla překulit a Regis narazil rukou do dlažby. Rozmáchl se po ní znovu, ale to už se pomocí kotoulu postavila a jeho ránu odrazila svými drápy, když se znovu proměnila. Nečekala na další výpad a rozplynula se na obláček. Když se znovu zhmotnila, cítila, jak jí stéká po krku krev, měla škrábanec na uchu a na spáncích. Očividně se nestihla překulit dostatečně rychle.

Poté si všimla škrábnutí na noze a na předloktí, netušila, odkud to poslední bylo.  
Než se stihli na sebe znovu vrhnout, byli přerušeni bouchnutím mágovy hole o zem. Konečně se postavil na nohy a okamžitě se vložil do boje. Ariadna ucítila neviditelnou tíhu na svých ramenou, ale byla od něj dostatečně daleko a neklesla ani na kolena, pouze se přikrčila a zavrčela s vyceněnými tesáky. Regis opětoval, ale potom znovu upřeli pohled na mága.

Čaroděj zvolil jinou strategii, uvolnil trochu tlak, který vyvíjel na Ariadnu a místo toho nechal roztřást stěny, několik kusů kamene se uvolnilo ze stropu a mířili přímo na Ariadnu, která se jim obratně vyhnula. Mág na ni nepřestával posílat další a další kameny a kusy omítky. Ariadna před nimi uskakovala a vypadala, jakoby tancovala. Najednou si ale všimla, že i Regis se dal do pohybu. Mizel jako dým a zase se objevoval jinde, pokaždé blíže a blíže. Naštěstí i on se musel vyhýbat padajícím kamenům.  
Nebylo by v lidských silách pohybovat se tak rychle a už vůbec ne udržet přehled v dešti kamenů a výpadů upíra. Ještě štěstí že Ariadna nebyla člověk. I přesto jí ale docházel prostor, nedokázala se bránit oběma. Musela jednat nebo ji dostanou. Upřeně sledovala Regise, pozorovala každý jeho pohyb, a aniž by od něj odtrhla zrak, zachytila jeden z menších padajících kamenů do dlaně. Rozpřáhla se, otočila se na podpatku a vší silou mrštila kámen. Ne na dopplera, ale na druhou stranu místnosti, kde nic netušící mág dostál přímí zásah do čela a znovu skončil na zemi.

Ariadna se zbavila jeho kouzel a bombardujících kamenů, ale už se nestihla vyhnout Regisově ráně. Její upíří podoba byla okamžitě pryč. Cítila, jak dopplerovi drápy prošli skrz její záda, razili si cestu skrz látku, kůži a maso. Zahlédla, jak vyšli na druhé straně. Vykřikla a klesla na kolena, pak se svalila na zem. Nedokázala se pohnout, jediná šance byla se rozplynout, ale nedokázala ani to, příliš silně krvácela. Rozhlédla se zamlženým pohledem. Přímo před ní ležel řetěz z tou neobvyklou lampou na konci, chtěla se pro něj na táhnout, ale nestihla to. Zavřela oči a čekala další ránu, ale místo toho byla chycena za kotník a zvednuta do vzduchu. Zatím co visela hlavou vzhůru, Regis se podíval vítězně na čaroděje, který znovu vstával ze země. Myslel, že vyhrál.

„Pozor!“ zakřičel čaroděj, ale příliš pozdě. Ariadna se natáhla pro konec řetězu a roztočenou lampou švihla, tak že se mu řetěz obmotal kolem kotníků. Zatáhla a oba spadli na tvrdou dlažbu. Regis na záda, Ariadna na natažené ruce. Neváhala ,přestože rána bolela, nepříjemně v ní škubalo a k dalšímu pohybu se musela přemáhat. Než se Regis zvednul, skočila ze dřepu k němu. Nedokázala se proměnit celá, pouze jednu ruku. Konečně dostala příležitost ho seknout. Tohle není Regis, připoměla si a dívala se do nenávistných očí svého nepřítele. Regis by se takhle nesnížil. Levná kopie, pomyslela si a zasáhla ho přímo do prsou. Nakonec to nebyla hluboká rána, protože upír její ruku zachytil, stále ale ještě měla druhou. Volnou rukou bez drápů ho udeřila silně do obličeje. Jeho hlava se odrazila od její pěsti a narazila silně do země, až se pár dlaždiček rozbilo na kousky. Přesto ale stihl chytit i její druhou ruku, zvedl se a vší silou srazil na záda ji. Ariadna jen zakřičela a vytryskli jí slzy bolestí. Rána skrz záda a břicho stále bolela. Když zahlédla svého protivníka, zdálo se, že má jen rozbitý nos, tekla mu z něj jediná kapka krve.

Dívka nebyla schopna obrany, ani jakékoliv přeměny. Doppler ji stále držel za ruce a tiskl k zemi, ale pohled upřel na mága, který si utíral krev z obličeje.   
„Doraz ji. Nesmí být při vědomí, až budu kouzlit.“   
Doppler se podíval zpět na Ariadnu, která se jen kroutila bolestí, a tekli jí po tvářích slzy. Už se ani nesnažila bránit.   
Regisova tvář zesinala, okamžitě vyprchala jeho upíří podoba a najednou vypadal vystrašeně. Pustil upírku ze sevření a odskočil od ní, jakoby se popálil. Udělal pár vrávoravých kroků dozadu a zhluboka oddechoval. 

„Co to kurva děláš?!“ nevydržel to čaroděj.   
„Já nemůžu,“ bránil se upír potichu. „Obávám se, že nemůžu pokračovat. On by nikdy… Nedokážu udělat něco, co by on nikdy neudělal.“   
„O čem to mluvíš? Už několik dní jí lžeš do tváře, předpokládám, že to taky nebylo v jeho charakteru,“ stěžoval si běsnící mág.  
„Vlastně to nebylo těžké. Jeho city pro ni skutečně existovali, ale já… Takhle pokračovat nemůžu, omlouvám se.“ Doppler ustoupil stranou a odvrátil pohled jak od Ariadny, tak od naštvaného čaroděje.

Existovali?  
Ariadna měla pocit, že se propadla do temnoty. Upírala nepřítomně oči na strop katedrály. „Ony existovali,“ opakovala si potichu. Samozřejmě že existovali, doppleři dokážou lhát jen do určité míry, že? Nic to ale nemění na tom, že Regis je mrtvý, dávno mrtvý. Všechno co mohlo být, je pryč, pomyslela si a zavřela oči.   
Slyšela kroky mága, který se k ní blížil, chtěl dokončit to, co doppler začal. Zvedla ruku, aby si setřela slzy a krev, která se jí dostala do očí. Ležela bezvládně na zemi, podle mága neschopná pohybu. Vyčkávala. Jeho kroky jí duněly v hlavě, naposledy zahlédla nádherně zdobenou žebrovanou klenbu nebo alespoň to co s ní zbylo. Takže city, pro ni existovaly, běželo jí stále hlavou.

A oni toho využily. Dali jí víru, tam kde už nezbývala ani naděje.   
Využili ji.  
A využili Regise.

Zatmělo se jí před očima. Znovu začala vnímat teprve, když pravou rukou svírala čaroděje pod krkem. Zvedla ho ze země a drtila jeho hrdlo. Čaroděj jen vyděšeně sípal a oči mu lezli z důlků. Zachránil se tím, že vyslal z jeho magické hole záři a výbuch, který je odhodil daleko od sebe.

Mág něco křičel, ale Ariadna mu nerozuměla ani slovo. Pomalu a klidně vstala, rána na hlavě se už zahojila a zůstal po ní jen zaschlý strup, nijak ji to netrápilo. Z břicha jí stále tekla krev a rána nepříjemně pulsovala, nevšímala si toho. Pramen jejích dlouhých temných vlasů jí spadl do obličeje, nechala ho tak. Nestála v obranné pozici, ale připravila se na útok. Nedokázala se proměnit do upíří podoby, ale to nevadilo. Nezáleželo na tom. V tuhle chvíli byla rozzuřená, tak rozzuřená až se hněv změnil v klid. Nebyl důvod být zbytečně agresivní, vždyť všechna naděje byla pryč. Nebylo za co bojovat. Bylo jen potřeba uklidit nepořádek, co ti dva způsobili a zajistit, aby už nikdy nic podobného neudělali.

Mág zamával holí a poslal na ni zářivou kouli něčeho svítícího, pulsujícího a velmi pravděpodobně nebezpečného. Ať už to bylo cokoliv, Ariadna se tomu jedním skokem vyhnula. Poslal další a ona znovu ladně uskočila, nemusela ani moc zohýbat kolena. Mág zuřivě posílal další a další, ale ani jedna ji nezasáhla. Ariadna jen obratnými skoky cestovala blíže k němu. Mág byl dobrý na manipulační magii, ale nikdy se nevěnoval útočným kouzlům. Nebyl zvyklí bojovat.   
Když viděl její ledový klid, zpanikařil a vyslal proti ní proud ohně. Ariadna ohněm klidně prošla, „vážně? Nemáš náhodou být expert na upíry?“ Zastavila na místě, kde zanechala svou lampu. Byla odřená a poničená, ale stále pulsovala modrým světlem. Naposledy ji vzala do rukou a přejela prsty po tvrzeném skle, pak ji vší silou hodila do stohu popsaného pergamenu, suchého jako troud. Nespletla se, lampa vybouchla a papíry vzpláli silným plamenem, sklo se rozletělo na milion kousků. Milion ztracených střípků naděje. Z touhle lampou se totiž rozbila i její příčetnost.

Mág začal znovu kouzlit a stěny se začali třást. Nedbala toho, zahnula hlavu a vykřikla, tak jak to umí jen vampýři. Její vysoký křik, donutil mága zacpat si uši a dopplera skrčit se v bezpečné vzdálenosti od jejich boje. Stěny se začali třást víc než předtím a všechny zdobené vitráže se vysypali z oken, svícny a teleskopy padali na zem a zdobená klenba ztratila poslední zbytky žebrování.  
Mág vyčaroval bariéru a znovu začal útočit. Sklo padající na zem se zastavilo v pádu a rozletělo se směrem k Ariadně. Tedy k místu kde ještě před sekundou stála. Upírka totiž vyrazila skokem z místa a nebezpečně rychle se blížila k čaroději. Mág za ní poslal několik větších střepů ale bezvýsledně, jen jeden malý se jí zasekl v noze. Ani se na něj nepodívala. 

Na čarodějově obličeji se konečně objevil výraz akurátní situaci. Došlo mu, jak velký má problém. Vyslal nejsilnější magickou vlnu, na jakou se zmohl. Upírka do ní narazila jako do tvrdé stěny. Zastavila se doslova v běhu, ale nevzdávala se. Věděla proč je bariéra tak silná, byla už od něj kousek a on se na nic jiného nezmohl, byla to jeho poslední šance. Do té doby stále spoléhal na dopplera. Ariadna cítila, jak se za jejími zády rozrůstá požár, slyšela výbuchy skleněných baněk, pach spáleného papíru, dřeva a různých chemikálií. Věděla, že mág soustředí všechnu jeho sílu jen na ni. Rozhlédla a udělala pár kroků dozadu a vykopla jeho směrem kus hořícího dřeva. Mág jen zvedl ruku a zastavil, žhnoucí zbytky nějaké poličky ve vzduchu kousek od obličeje.   
„Tentokrát už ne.“   
Jak Ariadna počítala, díky novému kouzlu povolila bariéra, i když jen o trochu. Stačilo to, dala do toho všeho a pokračovala skrz, už byla velmi blízko.  
Mág se lekl a v neočekávanou chvíli bariéru vypnul úplně. Ariadna se snažila zabrzdit tak prudce až spadla a sklouzla se po podlaze. Podařilo se jí ale zachytit jeho roucha a strhnout ho s ní. Čaroději znovu vypadla hůl z ruky, ale okamžitě se po ní natáhl. Zatáhla znovu za jeho dlouhou róbu a posunula ho blíž k sobě, tedy dál od hole. Starý muž teď ležel na břiše a zoufale se natahoval po své jediné zbrani. Ariadně došlo proč je známý spíše kvůli jeho tezím a vědeckým pracím. Jestli nedokáže ani kouzlit bez magické hole, nemůže se s upíry měřit.

Ariadna vstala, ale jednou nohou přišlápla konec jeho dlouhé róby. Látka se napínala, ale neroztrhla, byl to kvalitní materiál, čarodějové se vždy odívaly do kvality. Upírka se znovu rozhlédla po hořící katedrále a najednou mága pustila. Ten aniž by se rozhlížel, se okamžitě doplazil k holi a vítězně se po ní natáhl. Cítil nad sebou přítomnost upírky, ale špičky jeho prstů se konečně dotkli magické zbraně. Ariadna věděla, které kouzlo použije, byla připravená. Mág vyslovil zaklínadlo, které Ariadnu strhlo k zemi, a čaroděj zůstal pohřben pod těžkou dřevěnou skříní, kterou upírka do teď držela nad hlavou.  
Z pod kusu toho zneužitého úložného prostoru, vyrobeného z dubového masivu a vyztuženého solidní ocelí, zůstali vidět jen mužovi nohy. Ariadna a se narovnala a několikrát se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla. Konečně se skutečně uklidnila, alespoň trochu. Sebrala mágovu hůl, zlomila ji o koleno a zahodila do ohně, který už zaplňoval většinu kaple. Poté se sklonila k zemi, vzala do rukou těžkou skříň a opatrně jí s muže sňala.

Čaroděj se ani nepohnul, jen tiše zasténal, umíral. Ariadna si klekla na zem vedle jeho hlavy. Nechtěla pít krev, byla abstinent, ale poblíž nebyl žádný ostrý předmět, který by nemusela lovit z plamenů.   
A nechtělo se jí lámat mu vaz.   
Opatrně odhrnula límec z jeho krku, většinu kostí musel mít zpřelámaných. Nechtěla mu způsobovat další bolest, nemělo to cenu, stejně ho od smrti dělil jen krok. Odhrnula si vlasy a pomalu se zakousla do místa, kde se krk napojuje na rameno. Hltala krev plnými doušky, zatímco o kus dál ji sledoval šokovaný Doppler, který se strachem nepohnul už nějakou dobu. Teprve teď se začal rozhlížet kudy utéct. Mezi plameny se mu nechtělo, vzhledem k to mu že mág umíral, měl čím dál větší problém udržet Regisovu podobu. A navíc jeho vystrašená stránka vítězila.   
Díval jak se jak Ariadna nedbaje plamenů, které ji již obklopovali, jen klidně vytáhla špičáky s mágova krku a pak po krátké chvíli mu dokonce zavřela víčka. Přece jenom, věřila v úctu k mrtvím, na rozdíl od někoho. Vstala, odhodila vlasy za rameno, utřela si ústa rukávem a upřela přísný pohled na Dopplera.

Ten neváhal ani vteřinu a utíkal ke dveřím. Chtěl se zkusit změnit na dým a odletět, ale Ariadna byla několika skoky u něj, vytáhla ho z jeho kouřové přeměny a držela za límec. Doppler se ani nepokoušel bojovat. Třásl se strachem a nedokázal se podívat do jejích očí, do kterých se vrátil zpět ten samý nenávistný pohled, jako když bojovala s mágem.  
Ariadna si to vyložila jinak. „Stydíš se? Doufám, že ano, měl bys shořet v pekle.“   
„Prosím, ne, omlouvám se! Já to nemyslel špatně, teda ano nalákal jsem vás, ale nelhal, nelhal jsem! On vás vážně miloval! No tak přece byste neuhodila, jeho tvář-“ byl přerušen. Ariadna si přitáhla jeho tvář co nejblíž. „Schováváš se za mrtvého? A máš pravdu, to ON mě měl rád, což nemá nic společného s tebou, ty malá kryso. Co ti ten mág slíbil? Nebo tě snad zmanipuloval?“ Doppler se ani nepokoušel lhát. „Peníze,“ odpověděl upřímně. 

Ariadna ho položila na zem, ale stále ho držela pod krkem. „O co tady šlo?“ ptala se klidněji a ukazovala prstem na hořící kapli. „Ehm, psal, psal výzkumy o upírech, a protože mu přišlo příliš těžké nějakého jen tak chytit, tak se rozhodl vytvořit náhradu, která by mu pomohla dostat skutečného,“ doppler se zajíkal a hlas se mu třásl. Už skoro vůbec nepřipomínal Regise, i když se stále zoufale snažil udržet si jeho tvář. „A proč zrovna Regis? A proč já? Mohli jste napodobit jiného žijícího upíra.“   
„Žijící upír se napodobuje ještě hůř než mrtví. A no vydali jsme se po tobě, hlavně kvůli tomu že pro něj máš slabost.“ Doppller se stále třásl a podíval se na mrtvého mága. „On mi toho moc neřekl, ale pokud vím tak pátral po nějaké holce. Poté Ciri co jsou o ní pohádky a tak. Regis měl vzpomínku na to, že se setkaly. Navíc jste oba znali Geralta, měli jste informace. Chtěl se za pomocí tebe a mě dostat k tomu básníkovy a Triss a dalším kdo by o ní mohli něco vědět.“

Ariadna se znovu naštvala a sevřela dopplerův krk pevněji.  
„V životě se nikoho z nich nedotkneš, rozumíš. V životě už znovu nepoužiješ Regisovu podobu nebo si tě najdu a budu stahovat z kůže po malých kouscích.“  
Doppler nervózně polkl, ale v očích mu svitla naděje, „takže vy mě nezabijete.“ Ariadna vypadala, že nad tím chvilku skutečně přemýšlí, pak potřásla hlavou. „Ne. Zachránil si Damiána, i když si nemusel. Vlastně bys to měl bez něj ještě jednoduší, že? A také si mě ušetřil, i když to asi nebylo z lítosti. Ta vaše vrozená dobrosrdečnost, zbabělost nebo co to je, ti zachrání krk. Já už stejně dál zabíjet nechci. Já,“ při posledním slově se zajíkla a rychle zamrkala, aby zahnala slzy. „Vypadni,“ řekla hrozivě, ale nepustila ho, místa toho dovlekla k poslední vitráži, která jako jediná přežila nepoškozená. Byla na ní vyobrazená vlaštovka. Ariadna se napřáhla a prohodila dopplera oknem ven.   
Oprášila si ruce a pak se na ně podívala. Kdy se na ně dostalo tolik krve? 

Dlouho se dívala na hořící kapli, než si uvědomila, že jí oheň skoro připaluje paty. Ona sama možná hořet nemohla, ale její oblečení ano. Naposledy se zmateně rozhlédla, jakoby si teprve uvědomila, co se stalo a vydala se ven z kaple. Zavřela za sebou těžké dveře, které vůbec do konstrukce hradu nezapadali, pravděpodobně také dílo mága. Otázka byla, jestli dokážou zadržet oheň, alespoň na chvilku. Procházela chodby k východu a netečně se dívala na zem. Všimla si střepu zabodnutého ve stehnu, do teď o něm nevěděla. Vytáhla ho, sedla si na zem, opřela se zády o stěnu a dlouho si ho prohlížela. Otáčela střep v ruce a všimla si, že je na něm nějaký dekor. V hlavě jí přišlo, že má prázdno, jediné co se vracelo, byli vzpomínky. Jako roztroušené střepy skla, každá z nich bodala. Rozhodla se je vyplavit slzami. Položila si hlavu na kolena a potichu plakala.

*  
Měsíc zářil rozbitou střechou na ni i na Regise. Leželi těsně u sebe a Ariadna si prohlížela rozbité okno. Dostala takovou tu zvláštní noční náladu, kdy člověk řekne cokoliv co má na mysli. Věty, které ve dne zní hloupě nebo nevhodně teď dávají smysl. Byl to rozhovor, který patřil noci.

„Je škoda, že každá vzpomínka časem vybledne,“ prohlásila Ariadna.  
„Proč? Ty nepodstatné vyblednou a přenechají místo těm významnějším. Koneckonců musí přece vyblednout, jinak bychom vůbec nežily přítomností. Lidská i upíří mysl se v skládá ze vzpomínek, to co prožíváme teď je už je v podstatě také vzpomínka.“

„Eeee pravda,“ odvětila Ariadna, která nečekala, že její výrok bude brán tak vážně. „Občas mi ale přijde škoda, že čím víc na nějakou vzpomínku vzpomínáme, tím méně lesku jí zůstává. Chápeš? Je to jako leštit sklo, hledáš, co se ukrývá za ním, ale nakonec zahlédneš svůj odraz. Tedy mi samozřejmě ne, ale rozumíš, přehráváme jednu vzpomínku do kolečka tak dlouho, až se stane vykonstruovaná, zčásti námi dotvořená. Jak bledne a rozpadá se, doplňujeme si ji anižbychom si to uvědomovali a už nikdy z ní nedostaneme ten pocit co kdysi.“

Regis se zamyslel, „ale naopak když si vzpomeneme na nějakou vzpomínku po dlouhé době, zasáhne nás přítomnost těch pocitů, které ještě nezevšedněly. Všiml jsem si. Míříš s tím někam?“  
„Ani ne, jen mě napadlo, že bych si zrovna tuhle ráda uchovala, ale nevím jak, když jsou tak křehké. Jako střípek.“

„Tak na ni nevzpomínej, nech ji být, jen ji uchovej někde hluboko. Až se jednou objeví, bude to stále ostrý střep.“  
Ariadna se zachichotala a přitiskla se k upírovy blíže, „tak dobře.“

*   
Měl pravdu, skutečně se změnila na střep a pořádně ostrý.

„Paní Ariadno,“ ozvalo se upírce nad hlavou.   
„Ano?“ řekla potichu, ublíženě.  
„Pojďme odsud,“ ozval se klidný hlas.   
„Ano, Damiáne,“ řekla už mnohem klidněji. „A prosím nevykej mi.“  
„Dobře, pa- ee, Ariadno.“  
Ariadna upírala uslzené oči na Damiána. Ten jí nabídl ruku a pomohl na nohy. Okamžitě ji vedl pryč. Neptal se proč pláče, ani proč je celá od krve a má roztrhané oblečení.  
„Co tady děláš Damiáne?“ pokračovala potichu, unaveně.  
„Dlouho jste se neobjevovala. Slyšel jsem zvuky ale bál jsem se jít dovnitř.“  
„To je dobře, mohlo tě to stát život. Ale proč si neutekl? Nakonec si sem přece jen vlez proč?“  
Damián pokrčil rameny, „já přesně nevím, bál jsem se sám venku a bojím se i vevnitř, vyjde to nastejno. Nakonec jsem rád, že jsem sem to udělal, jinak bych vás nevytáhl ven.“  
Ariadna nic neříkala.  
„Kde je Regis?“  
Ariadna málem zakopla o vlastní nohy. Damián se na ni starostlivě podíval.  
„Bolí to moc?“  
„Cože?“  
„Zase pláčete, předpokládám, že za to může ta rána, co máte na břiše.“  
„Ach ta. Ne na tuhle ránu jsem skoro zapomněla.“  
„Tak proč pláčete? Co se stalo. Jste celá od krve, viděla jste se vůbec!?“  
Damián se zastavil a začal panikařit. Teď to byla pro změnu Ariadna, kdo se k němu sklonila. „Jsem v pořádku, teď odsud jen musíme vypadnout, ano?“

Konečně se dostali ven z chladných chodeb. Ariadnu udeřilo do očí letní slunce raného odpoledne. Když si její oči konečně zvykly, znovu se na sebe podívala. Teprve teď viděla všechnu zaschlou krev, roztržené a připálené oblečení. Cítila na obličeji vrstvu krve, smíchanou se slzami a potem. Musela vypadat příšerně, alespoň že rána skrz její záda se konečně zacelila. Damián si zatím prohlížel budovu, kterou sžíraly plameny, ohnivé jazyky, které se rozšířily z kaple i do dalších částí hradu, těch starších i těch novějších.  
„Teď už mu asi nepomůžeme, že?“

Ariadna vzdala snahu očistit si obličej rukávem a raději pískla na koně. „Ne, teď už ne,“ dodala a vyhoupla se do sedla. „Pojď, pojedeme.“ Damián přikývl a vyškrábal se na Regisova siváka.  
Pomalu se rozjeli a koně se vydali houpavým pomalým krokem z kopce, požáru za nimi si buď ještě nevšimli, nebo je nezajímal. „Co se s Regisem teda stalo?“ ptal se Damián a stále se otáčel k hradu.  
„Zemřel,“ odpověděla dívka. Damin se otřásl, „takže skutečně…“  
Než mohl pokračovat, skočila mu do řeči. „Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy zemřel na hradě jménem Stygga, před mnoha lety. Zúčastnil se tehdy záchrany cintránské princezny Cirilly a zachránil život slavné vědmě Yennefer. Zahynul v plamenech, při boji s mágem Vilgefortzem, v skutku hrdinskou smrtí.“  
„Cože? Dneska ráno jsem s ním přece mluvil.“  
„Ne, to nebyl skutečný Regis,“ řekla Ariadna temně. „Povídala jsem ti už o dopplerech Damiáne?“   
„Doppler? Myslíte ty příšery, co napodobují ostatní? Takže to byl doppler s kým jsme mluvili?! A vy jste to věděla?“  
„Nevěděla,“ přiznala Ariadna.  
Damián, pokračoval, „říkala jste mi, ale že doppler může napodobit jenom toho, koho už někdy viděl, ne? Jak to udělal, když je podle vás dávno mrtvý.“  
„Pomáhal mu s tím jeden čaroděj. Díky magii přivedli jeho podobu zpět.“   
To Damiána zřejmě přesvědčilo. „Takže to byl podvodník! Celé čtyři dny jsme cestovali s nějakým podvodníkem, co vypadal jako on,“ rozčiloval se.  
„Ne tak úplně,“ začala upírka potichu. „Vzpomínáš si, co sem ti o nich říkala? Doppleři neberou jen vnější podobu jako by si nasazovaly kostým, berou si i vzpomínky, pocity, osobnost. To co jsme potkali je to, co s Regise na tomhle světě zbylo. Byli to úlomky jeho skutečné osobnosti, odraz jeho já, v rukou někoho kdo tahal za provázky. A to co jsme prožily? Střípky naděje, fragmenty a útržky toho co mohlo být.“  
Oba nějakou dobu mlčeli.  
„A co po vás chtěl ten mág?“  
„Podle všeho chtěl mnou manipulovat, získat upíra pro své výzkumy a donutit mě, abych mu pomohla najít Ciri.“  
„Kdo je vlastně ta Ciri? Já myslel, že je vymyšlená, vždyť chůva mi o ní vyprávěla pohádky.“  
„To je jen pomluva, kterou roznesli bývalé čarodějky lóže, aby po ní lidé nepátrali, ale Ciri skutečně žila. Vlastně stále žije. Žije a cestuje napříč světy, konečně volná.“ Ariadna se podívala na oblohu a pokračovala, „cestuje mezi hvězdami, ale zdá se, že se stále najdou tací, co by chtěli její moc pro sebe. A to by se nikdy stát nemělo.“  
„Ty jsi ji potkala?“  
„Ne, ale přesto věřím, že tam nahoře stále je,“ řekla zasněně, ale Damián už ji moc neposlouchal. Přemýšlel nad něčím jiným.   
„Ariadno?“  
„Ano?“  
„Lituješ toho, že jsme toho dopplera potkali?“  
Ticho.  
„Pravděpodobně,“ povzdechla si. „Ale ty vzpomínky na něj si budu střežit navždy. Jako zlomek toho co mohlo být.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snad se vám moje práce líbila, budu ráda za každý komentář.
> 
> **Spoilery**  
> Pokud vás náhodou příliš zarazil smutný konec, nebojte mám v plánu napsat o Regisovi (tentokrát skutečném) a Ariadně další fanfikci se šťastnějším koncem. Tak snad mi to tentokrát prominete.  
> **konec spoilerů**
> 
> Songy, které sem poslouchala během psaní a které můžu jen doporučit.  
> Lana Del Rey - Summertime Sadness  
> Rammstein - Diamant (btw nevím proč, ale tenhle song není na youtube, takže jestli ho chcete slyšet, tak musíte na spotify)


End file.
